Chrome's feelings
by PerezLycan
Summary: 'Sorry Kyoko, but please allow me to have this. I love him.' Those were her last thoughts. She closed her eye as their soft lips embraced eachother with passion. They kissed in the rain, their rain. This belonged to the both of them, nobody would ever ruin this moment of theirs. Please read and review. Also thinking of making a sequel series? Thoughts? Oh and please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chrome's feelings

The school day was finished. Tsuna and his family began walking home, all except his mist guardian. Chrome forgot some supplies on her desk that she needed. She walked down the hallway towards her classroom.

Nearing the class she heard voices, "Im going to confess to Sawada tomarrow." A girl told her friend. Chrome paused before the classroom, she was curios. Someone liked Boss. She hid in the hallway hearing the conversation.

"I still can't believe you like no good Tsuna hahaha." Her friend replied.

"What, it's not that weird. He's kinda cute and is always nice to everyone." The girl slightly blushed thinking of her crush.

"I guess that's true, but I heard a rumor that he likes someone." Her friend said teasing the girl. Chrome knew about her boss's crush. Kyoko, Tsuna would always talk to her in a different tone, than with amyone else. A slight pain in her heart came thinking of the bitter truth.

"No way. Who? Don't tell me it's the school idol Kyoko!" The student cried. 'It is.' Chrome thought.

Her friend laughed. "No no, I heard it's Chrome Dokuro." Chrome's eye widened. She couldn't believe it. Boss liked her. A small smile found its way on Chrome.

"Hahaha!" The girl laughed. "You got to be joking. No one could like her, she's a complete freak. The eyepatch and her hair. Not to mention how much of a mute she is. Haha haha."

"I know right! I laughed too when I heard. She probably spread that rumor her self."

Chrome gasped. What, why would they say such things. Tears began to form on her eye. She knew Boss would never like her. Of course she couldn't compete with Kyoko, but...

Chrome ran away from the class. She couldn't hear another word. She was a freak. She never truly fit in with his family. Tears slowly slid down her cheek. She couldn't bear it. She just kept running, the tears kept falling.

Chrome's legs gave out, she couldn't continue. She caught her breath and wiped her tears. Her eye was puffy, her face was flushed, and she was breathing heavily.

"Where am I?" Chrome wondered, she didn't paying attention while running.

"Oi Lambo be careful!" She heard a voice. Chrome looked around, she knew this place. It was the park in Boss's neighborhood. She had subconsciously ran here, then that voice must belong too...

"Boss..." Chrome whispered out. Tsuna was with Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta. She her lips curved upwards, if only a little. He always took care of them, all of his family. They were running around in bliss, except Boss. He was watching them, making sure they didn't get hurt. No one had noticed her yet, and she decided to watched them play, enjoying the peacefull scene.

"C-Chrome!" Well someone noticed her. Boss was looking at her with a surprised smile. Chrome gave him an uneasy smile. Seeing him made the memory of the classroom come back to her. She wanted to run. Looking at Boss was too hard. He was walking towards her, he loved running into his guardians, especially the cutest one. He blushed thinking that. She's just a friend, she likes Mukoro.

"What brings you here?" He asked. Chrome suppressed her feelings of pain, and smiled at him.

"I don't know. My legs walked here."

"Oh, really?" Tsuna could feel something was wrong with her. He saw her eye, and flushed face. She had been crying. Tsuna felt a pain in his chest. He wanted to know why she was sad. Chrome was a part of his treasured family "I'm watcing the kids and would enjoy your company, if you like."

"You would?" She asked with an innocent look. Tsuna blushed, she was just too cute. He averted his gaze and scratched the back of his head.

"Yea. We are friends right?" He asked nervously.

Chrome gasped out, and her eyes widened. They were friends weren't they. She smiled and nodded.

They sat side-by-side on the swings. The kids all said hi to Chrome, and continued to play. Chrome and Tsuna sat in silence for a while. Tsuna was thinking of a way to break the ice, until Chrome said, "Boss, am I normal?"

She wanted his opinion. Her boss was important to her, not those students who insulted her.

"Are you normal?" Boss repeated the question slowly, thinking it through.

"Yea, am I?" She pressured him more.

Tsuna thought for a while, was this why she cried. Did someone say something to her. he thought it carefully, he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Chrome..."

"Yes Boss?" She looked at him with a vulnerable eye. He was looking down, his hair covering his eyes. When he answered, he looked up with confidence.

"Your not normal."

"O-oh" The tears were resurfacing.

"But that's what makes you apart of my family." Chrome gasped with surprise. Tsuna continued. "Lambo is a baby mafioso, I-pin is a martial-arts prodigy, Gokudara is a walking bomb, and Yamamoto thinks this is all a role-playing game. Chrome if you were normal then you wouldn't be you, we would of never met, and you wouldn't be in my life..."

Tsuna finished his speech with a whisper and his emotions found their way out.

"Boss..." Chrome blushed, speechless. Tsuna realized what he said and blushed heavily.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that your apart of my family and without you it wouldn't be the same." He was looking down the whole time he spoke, but decided to sneak a peak at his mist guardian. She was blushing also.

"Thank you boss." Chrome smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Tsuna!" Lambo yelled. "It's time to go home or else mama's food will be cold." The sun was setting and the day was ending.

Dammit Lambo, you killed the mood. Tsuna cringed at the cow. He wanted to keep talking to Chrome. She hid her sadness because she also wanted more time with Boss. "Sorry Chrome, Mom wants them home before night. It was fun talking to you. Let's go out together sometime just us ok!" He blurted out running out of the park with the kids. A smile on his face the whole time. Chrome smiled back and waved them off.

Chrome sat in silence, thinking of everything Boss said. She smiled to her self, until she realized the last thing he said. "Did he ask me out?" Chrome blushed heavily. A date with boss. She couldn't believe it, she was so happy. She didn't know why it made her feel like butterflies were swirling in her stomach, but she wore a smile all the way home.

Tsuna was walking the kids home, thinking of Chrome and their conversation. Until he realized the last thing he said.

"EEEEEHHHHHHHH!" He cried out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Sweet dreams

"We're home!" Tsuna greeted upon entering his household.

"Mama!" Lambo, Fuuta, and I-pin cried, happily ruinng into the kitchen, smelling a delicious aroma.

"Welcome back everyone, did you have fun at the park?" Mama asked them, hugging the kids. They all smiled and nodded. "That's great. Now please sit down, dinner is almost done." They all hurried to their seats.

Tsuna was the last to enter the kitchen. "Eeeeh! Kyoko and Haru?! What are you doing here?"

"Hi Tsuna" Kyoko and Haru said. Kyoko continued, "Your mom is always taking care of everyone, so we wanted to repay her for all the kindness."

"Yup! She tries hard for everyone, we have to keep up." Haru exclamed, getting her self all fired up and cut the vegetables with resolve.

"My my, Tsuna what helpfull wives they will be!" Mama praised. Tsuna, kyoko, and Haru all blushed.

"M-mom you can't just say that, we are all just friends. Sorry Haru, sorry Kyoko." Tsuna apologized for his embarrassing mom.

"I'm going to be a mafia boss's wife!" Haru proclaimed, even more hyped by Mama's aproval.

Kyoko laughed along. "Thats right Haru, we have to do our best." She said, not dening the potential to be Tsuna's wife.

'Everyone is ignoring me,' Tsuna wept in thought.

Dinner was served and everyone was seated. Kyoko sat to Tsuna's' left and Haru to his right. Laughter and food surrounded the kitchen. Kyoko was acting unusually close to Tsuna, talking only to him, laughing to most of what he said, playing with her hair, and using any opportunity to touch him. Haru was the only one to notice and decided she wasn't going to lose. She mimicked Kyoko, laughing and touching Tsuna.

Tsuna kept blushing, but tried his best to stay calm. Were they fighting over him. Tsuna kept having to shift his attention to the other. Kyoko would laugh with a small blush, then Haru would hug his arm. He could barely eat. He _should_ of been happy for this attention, he liked Kyoko a lot and Haru. Tsuna shook his head clearing his mind, and continued the conversation with his "Wives"

Dinner was over and the girls decide to head back home. Before they left though, Kyoko hugged Tsuna and kissed him right next to his lips, slightly kissing those also. Haru was busy saying good bye to the kids and didn't notice.

Kyoko whispered into his ear. "I'm glad we met, Tsuna." She quickly released him and turned away hiding her tomato red face.

"Kyoko." Tsuna said. Haru tackled him in to a hug, catching him off guard completely.

"Good bye Tsuna!" Haru said detaching herslef and walked a way with Kyoko.

Tsuna waved them goodbye and closed the door. He was tired and wanted sleep. He happily and lazily flopped onto bed. He felt so confused. Today was a weird day. 'What did Kyoko mean by that?' Tsuna reflected in his mind. 'And she kissed me. Does she like me? That would be great.' Tsuna let himself feel joy for a moment, thinking his crush liked him, but someone else flashed in his mind. 'Chrome...' The memories of the park came back to him. He smiled 'So cute' His eyes widened. 'What am I thinking? Chrome is just a friend.' He mentally slapped himself, but that caused the image of her puffy eye, flushed face and heavy breathing, to enter his mind. He sat up, and flipped his body, burying his head in his pillow, in defeat. 'Dammit! why am I feeling this for Chrome, shouldn't I be thinking of Kyoko and the kiss she gave me. I should be feeling something for Kyoko...' Try as he might, his mist guardian occupied his thoughts. 'But that was there first real conversation we had alone.' Tsuna smiled at the conversation they had. She was alone and crying, he wanted to help no matter what. 'But I'm glad I made her smile.' Sleep slowly crept onto Tsuna, he closed his eyes with a final thought 'Sweet dreams Chrome.'

Chrome arrived home, alone in kokuyo land. Mukoro and his gang had left on mission but wanted Chrome to stay and focus on school. The power had been fully restored thanks to a certain baby hitman. She decided to have a snack before bed and maybe play a game. Ken always let her play anyways. She was all alone. She slightly frowned at the thought. She didn't feel like playing anymore and prepared for bed. She gently laid down and got comfortable. She was in a tank top and boy shorts. Her hair was let down and covered her eye. She reminisced about today at the park.

"Boss is my friend." Chrome said to herself. She never thought of it like that. She thought of them as allies up until he honestly stated how close he believed they were. She smiled thinking of him and everything he said at the park. 'He made me feel better with a few simple words of honesty.' No one not even Mukoro had ever been able to cheer her up so easily. 'And he wants to go out together.' Chrome blushed at the thought. A date with boss sounded so strange, but exciting. Until her friend Kyoko popped into her mind. 'That's right boss likes her.' Chrome didn't even know why she cared, but it still hurt. 'Do I like boss.' She didn't know. 'I wonder how it feels to say his name to him.' Kyoko does all the time, but with Chrome it was different. 'Would he let me.' Chrome wanted to try it but was always scared of his reaction.

"Tsuna..." Chrome whispered. A smile and blush found its way onto her face. "Sweet dreams."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The confession

The next day, Tsuna woke up late. He ran around the house, getting ready and occasionally tripped over his two left feet. "Shit I'm late for school." He cried, slipping in his shoes. "Bye everyone!" He yelled, running out the door. This happened everyday, especially since Reborn was on vacation with Bianchi.

Tsuna jogged down the street until he heard his name. "Tsuna wait for us!" He turned around, and saw Kyoko and Chrome together, walking towards him. He smiled and waited for them.

"Hi Kyoko, hello Chrome." Tsuna greeted them both with his usual cheerful grin. Chrome blushed, looking down.

"Hello Boss." Chrome replied weakly. Tsuna gave her a confused looked, and tilted his head.

"Hi Tsuna Yesterday was fun huh?" Kyoko said to Tsuna. Chrome slightly gaped, they were together yesterday.

"Yea your food was delicious." Tsuna replied, but he was thinking about the park. "And Chrome thanks for yesterday, helping me with the kids, I had a fun at the park." He flashed her with soft eyes. Chrome felt even smaller than usual and clutched her bag tight. She nodded timidly and agreed.

"Oh you two hung out?" Kyoko asked, hiding her jealousy with an innocent smile.

"Yes I ran into boss at the park." Chrome said softly, but Kyoko noticed the blush on her face.

Tsuna agreed. "Yea we talked until sunset." Tsuna smiled foolishly.

"That's great guys. I barely see you two hang out." Kyoko said. She didn't want to sound jealous.

"That's true..." Chrome said with a hint of sadness. It was true, maybe that's why she didn't notice him until yesterday. Tsuna thought the same.

"Yea, but we have been through many adventures together, all of us, and I want to keep going on them with everyone." Tsuna declared in the moment. Both Chrome's and Kyoko's eyes widened, and they both gasped. It was moments like these, when he spoke his mind that caused people to trust and believe in him... and fall in love with him.

"Boss."

"Tsuna."

He noticed their stares and quickly swung his arms around, trying to retract his words. "Um what I meant was that uh..."

Kyoko shook her head and said. "No Tsuna your right. Let's all stay together."

Chrome then said, "That's right boss, we are freinds right?" Tsuna looked at her. Those were the same words he said to her. He smiled and nodded. Chrome wanted to comfort Boss as he did for her.

They walked to school together with the usual small talk after that. Upon arriving Tsuna let out a breath of relief, he made it. Kyoko giggled at his actions, and Chrome smiled. They walked into the school to Tsuna's locker. "Gimme a minute guys, I just need to get some books." He said, opening it. Both nodded and waited, until something fell out.

They all looked as an envelope slowly fell to the ground. Chrome's eye widened on realization. 'That must be the girl's confession letter from yesterday, I completely forgot about it.' Tsuna picked it up, took out the note, and read it out loud.

"Dear Sawada, I have noticed you for a long time, but never had the courge to tell you how I feel. Today I want to tell you my true feelings, please come to the rooftop during lunch break. Your love."

Tsuna stared at the letter for awhile until, "Eeeeh! Someone likes me." Tsuna had a shocked face, then looked at the two females. "D-Did either of you write this?' They both shook their heads. "Then who?" Tsuna pondered out loud.

"Maybe you should just go Tsuna." Kyoko suggested, although she hated the idea. She wanted to confess but someone was going to beat her to it.

"I don't know." Tsuna replied. He never received a love letter before.

"Think about it boss." Chrome said sadly. She remembered what was said about her in the classroom. She didn't want Boss to go, but it was his decision. The one who wrote that letter was the one who hurt her, but Boss didn't know.

"I will, come on lets go to class." They all walked to class. Tsuna sat in the back next to the window, Kyoko next to him, and Chrome behind her. It was almost lunch break and Tsuna was still thinking about what to do. Should he or shouldn't he go, it probably was just a prank.

"So Tsuna what are you gonna do?" Kyoko probed. It was driving her crazy.

"I don't know." Tsuna said, having made no progress. He looked back a little and made eye contact with Chrome. She quickly looked away with a sad expression on her face. 'Chrome...Did she write it, maybe she lied earlier because she was too shy in front of Kyoko.' He thought. He quickly looked to the window, hiding his blush at the thought. 'The only way to find out is if I go.'

"Tsuna are you ok?" Kyoko asked. He turned to Kyoko.

"I'm going." He stated to her. Chrome overheard, and she frowned deeply at the thought. 'What if Boss likes her.' Tears formed at the eye but she wiped them before anyone could notice. The woman who insulted her was going to confess to _her Boss._

"Good luck Tsuna." Kyoko said with a cold smile. She slowly turned to the front, ignoring Tsuna for the rest of class. Tsuna noticed, but pretended he didnt.

Lunch break had started, Tsuna walked alone up the stairs to the roof. 'Man, Kyoko sure seemed pissed. She has been acting different since yesterday.' Tsuna cleared his head as he reached the door. Tsuna tensed as he grabbed the door. 'Here goes nothing.' He thought, opening the door with his timid nature. He peeked out side and saw a beautiful girl with long black hair.

"Hello Sawada." She smiled at him, as he walked, or rather, stumbled towards her.

"Your Mika..." Tsuna shyly said. She was one of the most wanted girls in school, especially because of her rather large, um, melons. Why would a girl like her like Tsuna?

"I'm glad you remembered my name." She said to him as a joke.

"Hahaha, sorry... um did you write the letter in my locker?" He asked, maybe she was here for some fresh air.

She smiled with a blush and nodded. "Y-Yea, I have always liked you, b-because your always nice to everyone and honest, even when they all laugh at you for your failure." She finished quickly, trying to cover up her nervousness.

Tsuna couldn't believe it. 'Someone like her noticed me even though I'm so weak.' He was lost in thought and didn't reply.

"Um... Sawada." Mika said getting his attention.

"Oh sorry, I got lost in thought. I just never thought someone could like me because I'm so useless. Especially you, because your so popular." He replied, causing her to blush.

"It's because of your honestly, like just now, that I started to feel something for you."

"Mika, I don't know what to say."

"Do you like me back?" She asked nervously. This was it, the moment of truth. Tsuna was quiet, it felt like an eternity. Mika was gonna ask him again until, he answered.

"Mika, I'm sorry but..." He started, her expression slowly began to change into sadness, comprehending what he was saying. He was rejecting her. "...I don't think of you that way. Thank you for the note, but I'm sorry I can't return your feelings." He finished sadly.

"What... how could you not like me?" She asked shocked. Anger swelled inside of her waiting to burst out. She was popular and good looking and he was just some loser.

"It's not you, it's just that-" Tsuna attempted to explain, but she cut him off.

"I'm popular and beautiful. Anyone would love to be with me. I can't believe I liked some loser like you." Mika began to vent. She didn't care anymore, until yesterday's conversation with her friend came back to her. "It's true. The rumors are true."

"Rumors, what rumor?" Tsuna asked. 'Please don't let it be a gay one. Please!'

"I can't believe you like that FREAK!" She spat out. He liked Chrome more than her. It just made her even more angry. "She only has one eye, and can barely utter a sentence. How could you like such a wierdo!"

 _Boss am I normal?_

Tsuna's eyes widened in horror and realization. He completely ignored the rumor of liking Chrome. It was the what she said about her. She made Chrome cry. It was her fault. He regained his composure, he was livid. No one hurt his mist guardian, no one. Mika stepped back at bit, the look in Tsuna's eyes were wild.

"She's a more beautiful person than you can ever be!" He yelled at her. "She may only have one eye, but in it there is more kindest and beauty than all of you." Tsuna couldn't stand the sight of Mika anymore, and began to head for the door, he opened it and said quietly, "Stay away from both of us." Before walking inside and slamming the door on her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The rain

Tsuna took a few steps after closing the door. He took deep breaths to calm down, he couldn't. His hyper intuition kept nagging at him. He didn't feel anger or sadness, he was scared. He descended down the stair well. "Chrome, I don't want to lose you."

He walked into the hall way and thought, 'If everyone finished eating, then they would be in the classroom.' He opened the door to his class and saw his famly all sitting together, laughing, talking, and arguing. He leaned on the door way with a smile. Peacefull days were the best, no mafia, assassins, or crazy babies.

"Hi tenth, we didn't you tell me some one gave you a love letter. What if it was a hired hitman?" Gokudara rushed to Tsuna, asking him. Tsuna, slightly suprised by his right hand man, looked at him.

He said, "Sorry Gokudara! Eh eh." 'Can't I just keep some moments personal.' Tsuna thought.

"Calm down Gokudara, see he is fine." Yomamoto chimed in, joining his two best friends.

"Alright but Boss please tell me next time!"

"I get it, I get it!" Tsuna replied, 'Gokudara you take your job too seriously.'

They all began to walk to their seats with, Chrome and Kyoko. Yamamoto sat in front of Tsuna by the window, and Gokudara next to him. Kyoko and Chrome were in their usual seats.

"By the way Tsuna, what happened with that girl huh?" Yomamoto playfully asked.

'Yamamoto your invading my personal space too.' Tsuna thought. Chrome and Kyoko were both curious obviously, but so were his two best friends. Tsuna gave in and answered. "In was just someone from class, but I didn't return her feelings."

"Really, is it cause you like someone else?" Yomamoto smirked, teasing him.

"Oi Yamamoto I can't just talk about that so easily." Tsuna replied blushing, trying to laugh it off. Everyone laughed together.

Kyoko looked at Tsuna with an apologitc face. She said, "Tsuna I'm sorry for how I acted earlier, it was your business I shouldn't have kept asking you, then I completely ignored you." She looked down with a sad face.

"It's all right Kyoko I'm not mad. Everything is alright." He didn't want her to feel bad.

She smiled. He smiled back. Chrome saw it with a tearful eye. She felt weak and small compared to her. 'He is just my boss.' Chrome thought. She turned towards Tsuna and the window. "It's raining." Chrome mentioned to everyone. Everyone turned and looked on. It began as a slight drizzle, but it become a nonstop rainstorm.

Afternoon classes had begun. The teacher taught and students learned. Tsuna just stared out towards the rain. It all looked so gloomy.

 _Boss am I normal_

Those words repeated over and over in Tsuna's head. He still felt horrible after finding out the cause of his guardian's tears. It was different from the past. There was no enemy to save her from, he can't fight her insecurities. He looked down at his desk, he was confused and frustrated. He wanted to, needed to, help her. 'I really do like her, don't I' Tsuna smiled pathetically at himself. 'I fell for her from the moment she kissed my cheek. I just forced my self to like Kyoko cause I felt obligated, after chasing her for so long. I didn't want to think my feelings for her were so weak.' Tsuna thought. 'But I lied to myself... Chrome even if there is no enemy I will protect you.' He looked back to the rain with resolve in his eyes.

"By the way I need two students to stay late and clean the classroom, you guys are filthy." The teacher said then joked. The kids laughed but didn't volunteer, only the school idol would.

"Don't worry teacher, Chrome and I will do it." Kyoko answered volunteering her self and her friend. 'What?' Chrome thought.

"You'll help me, right Chrome?" She looked back at Chrome. Chrome's reply was a slow, timid nod and a yes. Kyoko smiled with a giggle.

The class had ended and they both stayed behind cleaning. It was a fairly easy job, and they were done in no time. "Chrome I actually wanted to talk to you, that's why I volunteered us." Kyoko said with slight guilt in her eyes.

Chrome was a little surprised, but wasn't mad. "Really, about what?" She replied.

Kyoko struggled to say what she wanted, but eventually did. "Um, Chrome do you like Tsuna? Because earlier I saw the way you looked at him and I'm just curious." She said in a rush. Kyoko liked Tsuna and wouldn't know what to do if her friend did as well.

Chrome was completely caught off guard by that question. Kyoko noticed something Chrome did so naturally, Chrome wasn't even aware of it. 'Does this mean that Kyoko has feelings for Boss. If so then...' Chrome regained her composer.

"No, I don't have feeling for Boss." She said without a hint of betrayal. She was lying, but only Chrome had to know. If Tsuna and Kyoko could be together and happy then she wouldn't get involved no matter what. 'He is only my Boss.' Chrome thought with regret. 'Yes... just my Boss.'

Kyoko let out a breath of relief. "Thank god." She mumbled, relieved.

"Kyoko." Chrome said getting her attention.

"Hmm, what is it?" She replied.

"If you like boss, you should tell him." Chrome said. If she could help her friends be happy then that was good enough for her.

"What are you talking about? I don't like him!" Kyoko stammered out, with a big blush. Chrome smiled slight at her actions. "Is it that obvious?" Kyoko said giving up on convincing her friend.

She replied with a flat, "Yes."

"Does Tsuna know?" Kyoko asked.

Chrome shook her head. "Don't worry Boss is kind, but dense." Thinking of Boss was painfull, knowing she would never be with him.

"I guess so, but that's what makes him so cute, don't you think?" Kyoko asked innocently. Chrome hid her blush with illusions and replied.

"Boss is cute." She said casually but then with a little bit seriousness said, "But you should confess before it's too late." 'Like I was...'

Kyoko nodded and smiled. "Yea I will tomarrow. Thanks Chrome, even though your quiet and shy, I'm glad you are you." She said honestly. Chrome smiled softly, happy for the words of kindness.

They both walked home, in the rain both under Kyoko's umbrella. They talked, mostly Kyoko with Chrome occasionally saying something. They eventually parted ways going different ways. Chrome walked to the train station, the rain softly hitting her. She could of created an umbrella of mist but would rather feel the rain. She sat down on a bench with shelter, waiting for the Train to take her to Kokuyo.

Alone, she allowed a few tears to fall. "Boss..." She whispered to the rain. She had supressed her feelings in front of Kyoko, but alone in the rain was too much for her. 'Yesterday was the best day with Boss, with those few words, I fell in love with you. I'm so pathitec. He probably forgot about it anyways, I should also.' She thought, wiping her tears as the train approached.

She entered, and the train departed. She stared out into the rain, void of emotions. 'I'll just forget about Boss.' She decided. She stepped ou,t as the train arrived at her stop. Walking towards kokuyo land she reminisced all the moments she had with Boss. A smile escaped her lips, then a tear. 'How could I forget about You.' She was close to home and decided to cry her pain away, nobody would notice. The rain fell along with her tears as she arrived at the front of the Kokuyo land building.

"Chrome." Someone had said her name. Chrome looked ahead and Boss was there, standing at the entrance to her home, he was soaking wet.

"B-Boss what are you doing here?" Chrome questioned. 'How long has he been here. He was waiting for me.'

Chrome had a puzzled look on her face, her hair was wet but maintained the pinapple look, and her eye was bloodshot. Tsuna's breath lef him, seeing Chrome. 'Beautiful...' The rain enhanced the beauty of Chrome. Tsuna took a few steps, because Chrome had stopped out of shock.

"Sorry, but I wanted to see you." Tsuna said, he continued to approach her.

"You did?" Chrome replied slowly still not believing he was there. Boss was here, with her. She was beginning to feel happy, until the conversation with Kyoko crashed into her thoughts. Chrome looked down. 'If I keep being around Boss my feeling will never go away.' Tsuna still hadn't answered her, so she said. "Boss, please leave."

Tsuna was surprised by her statement. "What are you talking about Chrome? I was hoping to talk like we did yesterday, except with no one to interrupt us." He replied with a soft smile.

Chrome's eye grew. 'He came and waited for me, in the rain, to talk to me.' Chrome couldn't believe it. "Boss..." She couldn't reply properly. Tsuna took another step foward, but Chrome took a step back. She was going to keep her personal promise to Kyoko. Tsuna was shocked at her action.

Tearfully she said, "Please, Boss stop. Kyoko is my best frIend I can't do this to her." She couldn't hold it back as tears escaped her, but she kept a strong face.

"Chrome..." Tsuna felt as if he was losing her. 'I won't lose you.' He took another step and she did the same. He needed to do something or else he would lose her forever.

"Boss please..." Chrome begged. She was losing to her own emotions. Tsuna was the best person she knew, he deserved the best, Kyoko. Chrome thought sadly, 'This is for the best.'

Tsuna activated his hyper dying will.

Chrome's eye went large seeing Boss in his powerful form. He took a step towards. Chrome was stunned and didn't move. He took another one foward, he stood in front of her. Chrome couldn't move, her legs refused to listen to her out of fear and anticipation.

She looked into Tsuna's eyes, he seemed determined. He touched her face softly with his right hand before cupping her cheek and sliding his fingers through her hair. He slowly leaned down to her face. Chrome looked on with a suprised eye at his actions. Their lips were centimeters away. 'Sorry Kyoko, but please allow me to have this. I love him.' Those were her last thoughts. She closed her eye as their soft lips embraced eachother with passion.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kiss in the rain

The rain fell around them. Chrome and Tsuna kissed with passion. Their lips, slowly moving to the rythem of the rain. Tsuna used his free hand to grab her tiny waist and pull her closer, deeping the kiss. Chrome moaned, opening her mouth more, Tsuna slipped his tongue into her wet slippery caverns. Both of their tongues danced around eachother. They began to slowly separate, lips inches from eachother. Chrome didnt let it end. She reached with both hands, and grabbed Boss's collar.

"Boss." She whispered, bringing their lips together gradually. She clutched at his collar when their lips met again. She pulled him closer, she didn't want to awake from this dream. Boss squeezed her tightly, protecting her. He ran his hand through her hair, and his other kept them in the passionate embrace.

Tsuna didn't want this to end either, he didn't know why Chrome was being so defensive earlier, but her kiss pleaded for help. Tsuna was going to be by her side, no matter what. Tsuna kissed Chrome with that resolve.

Chrome arched her back a bit because Tsuna squeezed tighter, the mood of their kiss changed from love to lust. Chrome and Tsuna abused eachothers lips, suckling and bitting on eachother, roughly playing for control. Chrome snuck her tongue into his mouth, fighting with his tongue. She couldn't get enough, his breath was like winter fresh, but warm. She slid her tongue back, teasing Tsuna to enter. He roughly grabbed her hair, and slid his tongue in. He continued to wrestle with her tongue for dominance.

They kissed in the rain, their rain. This all belonged to the both of them, nobody would ever ruin this moment of theirs. Tsuna eventually began to pull away, he bit Chrome's bottom lip as his final act before completely ending the kiss. A trail of saliva followed him after the kiss.

Tsuna reverted back to his normal from, no long in his dying will. He smiled at Chrome. She slowly opened her eye and stared into his loving orbs. She smiled at him before wrapping him in a hug, burying her head into his chest.

"Boss, stay with me." She said, muffled from Tsuna's shirt, it was soaking wet, but she felt safe and warm for the first time since becoming Chrome.

Tsuna was surprised from her hug, but smiled at her words and returned the action. He placed one hand on her hair and the other on her lower back. "Don't worry, I will always be yours." He confessed to her.

Chrome's eye went wide and she looked up to her boss. "Mine...?" She questioned. He answered her with a soft kiss. He then gave her a smile. She smiled back realizing what he ment. "My Boss." She said with a blush looking at him with love.

"Tsuna." He said back. She gave him a puzzled look. "I'm your Tsuna." He said. Chrome's eye swelled with emotion, she had longed to call him that.

"My Tsuna..." She softly, happily said. She did it, she called him Tsuna. She smiled with a major blush spreading on her face, she buried her head into his chest full of joy.

Tsuna smiled at her actions, she was usually calm, quit, and never easily blushed. This was a side of her only for him, because of him. "My Chrome." He said. Chrome buried her head deeper, feeling even more hot, but she nodded, softly and slowly.

They stayed there, in the rain, enjoying the moment.

They both decided to keep their new found relationship a secret. Tsuna didn't know what Mukoro would do, and Gokudara would be overprotective, they wouldn't be alone on any dates. Chrome, for the most part, didn't want Kyoko to find out about her betrayal. She never intend it to happen but it was done and accepted her feelings for Boss.

Tsuna eventually left when the rain died down. They spent the rest of their time together in Chrome's room playing games, with the occasional make out session. They never felt more themselves than with eachother. Tsuna never felt useless, and Chrome didnt feel empty. She was sad when Boss prepared to leave but accepted it. He was at the door slipping on his shoes.

"I'm happy Boss." Chrome said to Tsuna. He smiled to her after standing.

"Me too Chrome, I can't wait to see you tomarrow." He said before opening the door.

She smiled. Beautiful. Tsuna was taking back at this action, since there kiss Chrome seemed different, more confident in her actions. He smiled back. She hugged him before he left, he reached for her chin, lifting it to kiss her one last time.

"Goodbye Chrome." He said, after he finished the kiss.

"Goodbye Boss." She said, slightly sad that he left, but happy they were together.

Tsuna began walking home with a goofy grin on his face the while time. He was so happy, he didn't expect to kiss her, he honestly just wanted to talk to her at first, but when she began to slip away, he just relied on instinct. Thank god he did or else he would of lost her forever. Tsuna thought of his Chrome all the way home.

"Mom I'm home!" Tsuna yelled upon entering his home.

"Tsuna what took you so long you have a guest waiting for you." Mama said, she didn't think he was going to take this long.

"Oh really who?" He said asking his mom, entering the kitchen to talk to her.

Mama smiled happily, but shook her head. "Sorry but it's a secret, the person is waiting for you in your room." She went back to her cooking, with a happy hum.

"Don't leave them waiting for long Tsuna." Reborn said sitting on the table sipping his expresso.

"R-reborn!" Tsuna noticed, "Your back!"

Reborn smiled. "Yea we arrived earlier during the rain." The mention of rain reminded Tsuna of Chrome. "But we can talk later," Reborn was happy for Tsuna and his surprise. "You should go to your room, it's something you been wanting to happen for forever."

Tsuna gave him a puzzled look. "Something I been waiting for?" He didn't have a guess. Reborn and Mama refused to tell him. He gave up on asking and walked up the stairs to his room. He stopped at his door, unprepared for who was on the other side. He opened the door.

"K-Kyoko! What are you doing here?"

Kyoko was sitting at the edge of his bed. She was still in her uniform. She smiled and greeted him. "Hi Tsuna, sorry to intrude like this but, I have wanted to talk to you for a long time about something." She said softly. She motioned for him to set next to her. She was going to wait for tomarrow but could help herself.

Tsuna sat down and asked, "Really, is something wrong?"

She smiled at him, he always worried for his freinds. "No nothing is. Everything is perfect, because you're with me Tsuna." She said and placed one hand of his. She looked deep into his eyes. If she was going to tell him, this was the time.

"Kyoko..." Tsuna began completely shocked with her actions.

"Tsuna I have something to tell you." She said, "I don't know how to say this and I never found a good time, but now is perfect." She squeezed his hand for support. "I like you, Tsuna. Not as a freind or a brother, but as a man. You're always protecting us, you always make me smile, you give it your best all the time, many times it was for my sake, but you also do for everyone else. You the nicest, bravest person I ever met." She said with a smile. "Can I be your girlfriend."

Tsuna's mouth hung open after her confession. 'Kyoko likes me... she likes me. After all this time she finally told me, the one thing I always dreamed of.' He thought, understanding reborn's words.

Time stood still for Kyoko. Tsuna was just staring at her with an open mouth not saying anything, he had a shocked expression. Kyoko thought it was cute, he probably wasn't expecting the school idol to confess to him. She took a leap of faith and kissed him.

Tsuna was frozen. First his crush confesses to him, then a kiss. This was the moment Tsuna would daydream during class next to her. It was nothing he expected it to be, he felt nothing. No romance, no blush, no spark, no joy, nothing. He realized the situation he was in, his eyes widened in horror.

He softly shoved Kyoko away from him, and turned away looking down. 'Chrome knew she was going to confess. That is why she tried so hard to stop me.' Tsuna didn't know what to feel. Guilt for letting Kyoko kiss him, or sorrow for causing Chrome's betrayal.

"Tsuna..." Kyoko asked, she didn't expect this. She had always believed he liked her too, the way he always talked to her first, how he did anything to make her smile when she was sad. He showed so many sings. So why?

"Sorry Kyoko..." Tsuna said, his hair covered his eyes. "There is someone else..." that was all he said.

Kyoko's eyes widened, tears swelled in them. She couldn't believe this, it wasn't suppose to be like this. They were ment to be. Everyone could tell how perfect they were together. She asked the only thing she could without crying. "Who..?"

Tsuna looked at her, guilt in his eyes, for not returning her feeling. "Kyoko please dont..." He begged, he couldn't do this to her.

"Who? Please Tsuna just tell me!" She cried, the tears failing on his bed.

"No, I don't want to hurt you." He said, it was getting hard for Tsuna to talk, the guilt was stuck in his throat. Tears slowly came to Tsuna's eyes.

"Tsuna please, we are meant for eachother you know that right?" She asked, she knew he did.

Tsuna thought for a moment. They were perfect for eachother, even the world's greatest hit man thought so, but...

"Yes we are Kyoko, but I don't love you..." He said his voiced cracked during the sentence. He looked at her, a few tears escaped him. He didn't love her, not matter how badly he wanted too, he loved Chrome.

"Tsuna..." She whispered, she cupped her mouth and nose with her hands. Those words hurt more than he would ever know. The tears fell continuesly.

"But we can still be fr-" He said, but she couldn't bare the pain, she had stormed off refusing to listen. "Kyoko!" He yelled chasing after her. He caught up to her as she reached the door. "Wait Kyoko." He pleaded about to reach her. She opened the door. She turned to him, showing all the pain, emotions, and tears etched on her face. Tsuna stopped in his tracks, nothing he said would help her. She looked away and slammed the door, on him and their relationship.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Boyfriend and Girlfriend

Chrome was riding the train to Namimori. Yesterday was still racing through her mind. She touched her lips where boss had claimed her as his own. She squirmed and smiled at the thought. She was being to feel like a regular school girl for the first time in her life. Her destination was slowly coming into view. 'Haru and Kyoko are probably waiting for me.' She thought. It was a daily routine. They would wait for her, then walk with Haru to her private school, and then to Namimori Middle.

'Kyoko.' Chrome thought. The guilt had hit her in the morning while preparing for school. 'She said she was going to confess today, but what will Boss do. Forget about me?' Her face fell. 'N-No I will have faith in Boss.' She decided to believe in her boss. Her stop had arrived, she didn't understand the sight in front of her.

She had stepped out, only to see, Kyoko with bloodshot eyes and a sniffling nose. Haru had an arm around her, doing her best to console her. "What's wrong, Kyoko?" She asked, full of concern. They both looked at Chrome. They hadn't noticed her till she spoke. With out warning Kyoko ran into her arms, crying. This was strange for Chrome, she wasn't used to comforting people. She wasn't socially adapted for this.

Kyoko began to mumble through Chrome's uniform, getting it wet with tears. "T-Tsun-a re-rejec-ed me!" She cried. "H-H-He said th-ther-re is some-someone e-else." Chrome looked with a wide eye down at her. 'I can't tell her it's me. It would crush her.'

"What? You told him already?" Chrome asked. She hated herself for being happy that Boss chose her instead of Kyoko. Chrome pushed the thought away, focused on helping her friend.

They all walked as Kyoko explained the story to her two best freinds. She finished when they arrived at Haru's school. "Sorry Kyoko. I will help you with anything you need. You can call me whenever. Haru is on your side. Operation boycott Tsuna begin." Haru finished with a strong will. 'But I still like you, my Tsuna.' She thought to herself. Kyoko thanked her, and they both wished Haru a good day at school.

They both walked in silence for a while, Chrome didnt know what to say, what could she. Looking at Kyoko filled her with guilt, and she would choke up with any attempt to speak. It was quiet until Kyoko asked her something.

"Will you boycott Tsuna too?" She looked at Chrome, ignorant of her betrayal.

Chrome broke the eye contact and looked down before answering. "Boycott Boss?" She had before in the future, but this was different. She wanted Boss to be honest with Haru and Kyoko in the future, but this was because Boss broke Kyoko's heart. '...For me.' She couldn't do that.

"Sorry Kyoko, but Boss is also my friend." Chrome said. She looked at Kyoko, begging for her to understand.

"... I know Chrome. It was a selfishness request. You are his mist guardian and an important friend to him. To the both of us. I won't ask you to chose sides." Kyoko said sadly. She understood Chrome's position on the matter, or so she thought.

Chrome felt mountains of guilt pile on her. 'I'm so sorry Kyoko.' She was began to question her newfound relationship with Boss. Was it really right for her to be doin this behind her best friend's back. Of course it wasn't. 'I have to tell her. Eventually.' Chrome thought, deciding it was best for Kyoko to heal before being honest. They had continued to walk in silence until they ran into the cause of Kyoko's heartbreak and Chrome's heartbeat.

Tsuna was walking slowly to school, with dread in his every step. 'I don't know what to do.' He was so lost in thought, he completely ignored his surroundings. 'The look in Kyoko's face... it's the worst thing I have ever done. She probably won't ever forgive me. Who would.' Tsuna let out a breath of despair. 'At least I can look forward to seeing Chrome!' Tsuna thought, trying to cheer himself up, but he still felt guilty. He heard footsteps behind him and turned. He came face to face with his guilt and his happiness. "Kyoko, Chrome!" He stumbled out.

They all stopped. It was a moment that lasted an eternity for them. Until one couldn't take it anymore. Holding back tears, Kyoko said, "I'll see you later ok Chrome." Kyoko tried to sound upbeat, but the damage was evident in her voice. She ran off ahead of them, refusing to acknowledge the cause of her anguish.

Chrome head nodded along, even though Kyoko had left without waiting for a reply. Tsuna wanted to talk to her and help, he turned around, about to chase after Kyoko. Chrome noticed this and reached her hand out grabbing his. "Boss wait..."

"Chrome, but she-" He faced her trying to explain, but Chrome just shook her head saddly. He gave up. 'Does Boss still have feeling for her...' Chrome thought. Her train of thought was interrupted when Tsuna wrapped his arms around.

"You are right Chrome. I should wait to talk to her. I just hope she can forgive me." Tsuna told his Chrome. Chrome still wasn't used to being this close to his warm, and surprisingly strong body. All that training with reborn had shown. She nodded, enjoying the feeling of his soft uniform.

Nobody was around. Tsuna sneaked a quick kiss, enjoying the peacefull moment. Chrome smiled at him. Her doubt flew away with his kiss. They walked hand in hand for a short while. "You know eventually we have to tell everyone." Tsuna said looking at her with a cheerful smile. Chrome blushed and shrunk in to her body, trying to hide. He laughed, he loved everything about her.

"Don't worry, I didn't say now. I'm not ready either." He said. He then scratched his cheek. "Although, we could go an a date like boyfriends and girlfriends do, if you want?" He asked her. He wore tinted cheeks the whole time.

Chrome couldn't believe what he just said. "Boyfriend and girlfriend. Date." This was still all new to her. 'Boss is my boyfriend.' Butterflies flew around her stomach. 'A date with Boss.'

"I mean it's ok if you don't want to, I don't want to rush anything." Tsuna quickly said. This was the first girlfriend he ever had. He didn't want to mess anything up.

Chrome had the biggest grin, and latched onto her Boss' arm. She shook her head. "Let's go Boss!" She squealed. Tsuna had a blush, he still wasn't used to the vulnerable side of her. He smiled though. They walked, with Chrome hugging Boss's arm, all the way to school. "I'll use an illusion Boss, can we please stay like this a bit longer."

"Yea." He agreed. He smiled at her and they walked together.

They decided to go during the weekend. The week was almost over anyways. Tsuna and Chrome managed to keep their secret, mostly cause no one suspected anything, and Chrome was a master illusionist. Kyoko had continued to avoid Tsuna, his guardians asked him about it but he refused to answer. Even when Ryohei chased him down for hurting his little sister.

"Are you alright Boss." Chrome asked Tsuna. They were both in his room working on homework. Tsuna had bruises on his face, thanks to Kyoko's older brother. They were still friends, but big brothers had to be big brothers.

"Yea it doesn't hurt." Tsuna said. He didn't want Chrome to see his useless side. Chrome nodded. She had a bag of ice with her, and placed it on his cheek, were the biggest one was. "Ow ow ow ow." Tsuna pitifully whimpered out, and backed away.

"S-Sorry!" Chrome quickly apologized. She placed the bag down feeling bad. Tsuna looked at her. He felt guilty. She was just trying to help.

"No Chrome, I'm sorry." When he said that Chrome looked at him with an innocent eye. "I just don't want you to see how useless I really am." Tsuna said, honestly scared of losing her for being so pathitec.

Chrome's eye was wide before it grew soft and she smiled. "Boss." She waited until he made eye contact. "I already know how no good you are." Tsuna looked visibly hurt by her words. "But if you weren't then you wouldn't be my boss. You wouldn't be Tsuna." She whispered the last part to his ear, before giving him passionate kiss. His reward for being so useless. Tsuna noticed the irony in her choice of words, and mentally laughed.

They continued to kiss. They were both sitting on the floor, but Chrome decided to straddle him, deeping the kiss. She was careful not to touch his bruises, but planted soft, moist, kisses on them. She worked her way down his lips to his chin. Each kiss made him moan or grunt in pleasure. He returned the favor, sucking on her neck. She lifted her neck back in a moan. Tsuna leaned down and softly bit down on her collar bone. She whimpered in pleasure. Not able to hide her gasp of enjoyment. "Oh Boss." She breathed out, as she wrapped her hands around his hair, running her hands through it.

Tsuna would never tell anyone, but being called boss was a major turn on to for him. The way she said it with a moan drove him over the edge. He placed his hands on her back, under her uniform. Chrome loved the feeling of his strong calloused hands massaging her bare back.

Chrome was the only one who knew how strong Tsuna really was, his uniform made him look wimpy, but she could always feel his rock hard abs, strong arms, toned shoulders and back, whenever they were naughty. It was a secret, only for her.

Tsuna continued to run his hands around Chrome her back. He loved how she felt. She was soft, smooth, and always cool to the touch. It intertwined perfectly his warm body.

"Boss."

"Chrome."

"No good Tsuna"

Both of them froze after another voice joined them. Tsuna slowly turned to the door in fear. Chrome pushed her self off Tsuna, quickly apologizing, she was looking down in embarrassment.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna stammered out. Reborn was the only one who knew of their relationship. After Kyoko had left crying, Reborn kicked Tsuna in the back of the head demanding an explanation.

Reborn smirked at the lovebirds. "Finish your homework no good Tsuna. Chrome you can keep distracting him if you want, because in the end only he will pay." Reborn had a sadist look in his eyes. Leon had transformed into the infamous green hammer.

Chrome's eye grow wide. She didn't want Boss to be punished for her desires. She apologized again. Reborn respected her loyalty, but that wasn't going to stop him from teaching his student, if he fell behind in school.

"Reborn don't guilt her. It's not Chrome's fault, we just got carried away that's all." Tsuna said, standing up and defending Chrome. Reborn was taken back a bit. Tsuna did usually complain but never stood up to him.

'Crap, now I'm going to get it.' Tauns mentally whined. 'But Chrome shouldn't feel bad.'

"Tsuna." Reborn said coldly.

"Hiee!" Tsuna jumped in fear.

Reborn only smiled at him. "A man should always defend the woman he loves. Make sure you finish your homework and walk her home." Was all Reborn said before he closed the door, and left them alone.

"Reborn..." 'Is he proud of me.'

"T-Thank you Boss." Chrome said.

He turned to Chrome. He sat back down next to her. "Sorry he scared you like that Chrome, he likes to mess with everyone." Tsuna said, scratching the back of his head, feeling guilty.

"I think that's his own way of protecting you Boss." Chrome said with a smile. She felt as if they both had just received Reborn's blessing because Tsuna defended her. 'Thank you, Reborn.'

"Boss."

"Hm what is it Chrome?"

"I can't wait for our Date Tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

**author note: thanks for reading so far, I got the idea for their date in the 3 op dive to world were Chrome and Tsuna ride a rollocoster. Please read and enjoy.**

Chapter 7

Their Date

It was Saturday and Tsuna was walking to Kokuyo Land to pick Chrome up for their date. "I can't wait to take her to the amusement park." Tsuna spoke to himself. He wanted today to be perfect for his mist guardian. He made sure he had enough money for everything and extra incase Chrome wanted anything more. This was going to be a day neither of them would forget. "I can't believe I have a girlfriend and it's Chrome! I'm actually picking her up for our first date!"

Tsuna was close to the door of Chrome's home. 'Alright here I go-' Tsuna thought before he tripped on air and fell in front of the door. No good Tsuna. He rubbed his cheek. "Ow." He began to here a metallic click, the door was opening. 'Crap! I'm still on the ground.' Tsuna paled at his own failure.

"Boss?" Chrome had bent down in a squat in front of her boyfriend. Tsuna looked up and down at his innocent girlfriend. She was wearing her Vongola gear, the mist earing. Around her pale soft neck was a black choker. A black unzipped sweater with a hood that only reached a little past her bosom was worn over a purple shirt, the same beautiful color as her eye, with a black skull in the center. Black knee high boots that left her smooth thighs exposed. Lastly she was wearing a black mini skirt. Her knees were almost pressed against each other but... 'C-Chrome I can see your, your panties.' Tsuna was doing his best to be respectful but she was so cute and innocent, he couldn't stop him self from staring.

Chrome looked away to the side, blushing, "Do I look good, Boss?" She asked, unaware of her exposed area. The question brought Tsuna to reality. He blushed heavily realizing he was staring. He quickly picked himself up.

"Y-Yea! You look like a beautiful Rockstar Chrome." Tsuna complimented. Chrome blushed heavily, she wanted to look her best for her first ever date. It was with her Boss.

"Thank you." She almost whispered from being shy. She stood up and looked at her Boss. He had his brown jacket, under it was a black dress shirt with all the buttons on except the bottom last one. The wind blew and his lower abs were exposed for a short while, driving Chrome crazy and it gave her a major blush. She always felt them but never saw them. He was wearing his Vongola gear also, his ring. He had tight cargo pants on, and black vans with the number 27 in orange on the sides.

"Boss, you look.." Sexy. Chrome wanted to say but couldn't muster the courage.

Tsuna gave her a confused look, did he dress bad, did his clothes get dirty from the trip. "What is it Chrome, do I look bad." He asked worried. Her face was scarlet red, she was still picturing his lower abdomen. She tried to focus and shook her head. She leaned in for a kiss as an answer.

After they separated from the kiss Chrome smiled at him. "You look great Boss." He smiled at her. He offered her his hand, she took it and they walked away from her home.

"Were are we going Boss?" Chrome asked, Boss planned the date, that and she didn't really know what was supposed to happen on a date.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to the amusement park." Tsuna said scratching his hair. It was probably a lame idea. He looked at Chrome for a response. She wore a cute smile.

"I always wanted to go to one that actually had working rides." Chrome confessed. She was beaming with joy. Tsuna was taken back by her everlasting beauty.

'Every emotion she has shown me has captivated me. At the park, her pain showed me her cute innocence. In the rain, her tears showed me her beautiful sacrifices. And now her happiness surpassed both of them.' Tsuna thought.

Chrome was worried as Boss had been staring at her with out saying anything. "Boss, are you alri-" She couldn't finish. Tsuna wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side. Chrome grew red. "Boss?" She looked up to him.

He leaned down to her. "Don't ever lose your smile, Chrome." He said softly, "I love it." After he finished, he kissed her on the cheek. Chrome's eye grew wide. Boss loved her smile. She looked down happy and blushed. She reached for Boss's free hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you Tsuna." She said. She would still call him Boss, but it was a special for both of them when she called him by his name.

They arrived at the amusement park it was similar in size to mafia land but it wasn't dangerous.

"It's so big." Chrome gasped out. Kokuyo Land paled in comparison. Tsuna had a big grin, Chrome's reaction was more than he could hope for.

"We can go on any ride you want Chrome. You pick." He told her cheerfully. She looked at him with bewilderment.

"I can pick?" She almost squealed out. So this was what a date felt like. Tsuna nodded his head.

"Of course, ladies first." His heart was soaring. Chrome had no idea how happy her happiness made Tsuna. They were walking around the park looking for the best first ride. Chrome was walking with a small skip in her step full of exciment. Tsuna couldn't believe this was all because of him.

"That one Boss!" Chrome pointed. It was a massive rollercoster with more twist and turns than Lambo's messy hair. It was located at the center of the amusement park. Tsuna paled... he was going to ride that!

"C-Chrome are yo-" He was scared and was going to ask Chrome to rethink, until he saw the biggest smile he ever saw anyone give him. He gulped, preparing himself for the demon ride. "O-Ok Chrome. Lets get in line."

They were waiting in line, alot of these kids were braver than the mafia boss. They had looks of exciment. Tsuna was the only one who paled when he saw other people riding it, take off. 'I have to ride that! How can no one be scared?' He looked and searched for fear in anyone else's face. 'Dam they all look so hyped.' His scared eyes landed on his beautiful girlfriend. Chrome had pure exciment and impatience on her face. That actually helped calm Tsuna down. 'I guess if she is happy it doesn't matter what we ride.' Tsuna swallowed his own fears. They were next.

Chrome couldn't get in her seat fast enough, but for Tsuna every step felt like a eon. "Here goes nothing." Tsuna said to Chrome, when he sat next to her. She nodded happily. 'She is completely oblivious to my fear!' Tsuna cried mentally, but then smiled slightly. 'But it's totally worth it.' He looked at her and found all the courge in the bright eye staring back at him, excitedly. He smiled at her, fear no longer in him, until the safety latches secured themselves around the both of them.

'Fuck...'

Tsuna wanted out, no way in hell was he going through with this. He was going to fly away with his flames if he had too. But he felt a hand on his. He looked at Chrome, she had a resurring smile on her. "It's ok, Boss." He gasped out. She understood him completely. All his fears were gone. He was going to be fine, because he had Chrome. He nodded his head, smiled at her and squeezed her hand. They blasted away. Tsuna cried the whole time and Chrome smiled, it was the best ride ever. For both of them.

"That was fun Boss!" Chrome cheered, as they walked away from the ride. Tsuna nodded his head and smiled back.

"I was scared, but it was awesome!" He agreed. "Thanks Chrome."

She grinned. She knew Boss was scared, but when she held his hand and told him it was going to be fine, he was able to get through it. Chrome felt a little pride helping Boss. She held his arm and they walked around looking for the next ride.

"Boss you pick this time." Chrome said, urging him to pick. Tsuna opened his mouth in protest.

"Do you want me to pick so I don't get scared?" Tsuna pouted. Chrome shook her head and giggled at his cute face.

"No Boss I want to take turns." She reasoned with him, a smile never leaving her. "And if you get scared again, I'll be here with you." She kissed him after saying that. They both blushed. Chrome was never that daring, but Boss's face was to adorable, completely opposite of his hyper Dying will mode.

Chrome felt like she was dating two different people. The nice, clumsy, scared, funny Tsuna that got her to open up to him. And Boss, the one who protected her, the confident leader of their family that always guided them. She loved both versions of him, because that's what made him Boss.

"Aww look at the happy couple." An elderly lady said to her husband. He just grunted in agreement.

Boss and Chrome turned into tomatoes. Chrome put her hood on to try and hide her embarrassment. 'Couple. They called us a couple.' Chrome hugged onto Tsuna burying her face under Tsuna's arm. He hugged her back as they continued the walk in any random direction just enjoying the peacefull moment.

They were looking for a ride, until they spotted the tea cup ride. Chrome looked at it with a intense stare. 'Romantic.'

Tsuna followed her eye and smiled. "Want to ride that one?" He asked her. She looked at him with guilt.

"But Boss it's your turn." She didn't want to take Boss's turn.

Tsuna crossed his arms pretending to think. "Let me think... I chose the tea cups." He said with a smirk. Chrome looked down, happy.

"Thank you." She said weakly. They got in line. Tsuna wasn't scared of this one. He sighed in relief. He heard a giggle, and looked at Chrome. She loved the way he would be brave and sacrifice himself for everyone, but didn't have an once of courge for himself.

"What is it Chrome?" He asked her, full of curiosity.

She smiled holding his hand. "You are alot braver than you think Boss."

Tsuna laughed with her. "Thanks Chrome."

It was their turn. When the ride started they could of spun the tea cup with the table in the middle but both just wanted to enjoy it in eachothers arms. It was so peacefull. Tsuna held her small body next to him. She rested her head on his chest. She had her arms wrapped around his neck. He had his wrapped around her waist, bringing her as close as possible.

'She smells so nice. Like lavender with a hint of rain.' He enjoyed the enticing aroma.

Chrome shivered in pleasure. She could feel Boss's cool winter fresh breath beating on her neck and it was driving her crazy.

The ride ended and they left. They began walking hand in hand. Tsuna was looking for another ride, until he felt himself being dragged away to a alley in between rides. "What are you doing Chr-" He was interrupted by her lips pressing against his.

"Don't worry Boss, I used my mist flames to block our presence." Chrome whispered full of lust. Her hood was still on her head and Tsuna thought she looked like a innocent thief. She began to kiss his neck, trailing up his jawline. Tsuna grunted in pleasure. She had him pushed against a wall and was having her way with him.

"Chrome are you ok?" He tried to say but it came out as a moan. She kept kissing and sucking his neck. She looked at him, and answered with a rough kiss. She tasted his winter fresh breath and shivered again in pleasure.

She pulled away slowly. "It's your fault." She whispered. "How do you expect me to feel after you dressed like that and you made me so happy in one day. then your cool breath hit my neck. Sorry I can't help myself, Boss."

"Chrome I.." Tsuna tried, but he was enjoying it to much to resist. He willing gave in and kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, switching places and pushing her up against the wall. He lifted her so she was only slightly higher than him. Chrome moaned at his act of possession. He kissed her while his hands traveled around her waist and legs, keeping her lifted.

Chrome ran her hands through his hair, playing with it and kissing Boss back with the same passion she began with. He slowly broke the kiss to travel his lips along her jawline down to her neck. He licked her neck. He began to tease her, and breathed out soft cool breaths on her wet neck.

She whimpered in pleasure and lust. "Boss, stop teasing me." She said in pants. Tsuna obeyed and bit her in the neck. She cried in pleasure and pain. He worked his way up and nibbled her ear.

"Boss I-" She was trying to say something but Boss kept making her moan, and pant. He then went back to her lips kissing them slowly letting Chrome catch her breath.

"What is it Chrome." Tsuna whispered in between kisses. He was to distracted by her soft and abused lips to focus.

"I can't keep the illusion up much longer." She breathed out. Her face was flush and breathing hard. It was taking all her will power to focus on the illusion. Tsuna slowed down a little, they slowly began to stop kissing, and Tsuna softly placed her down.

Chrome wobbled a little bit trying to take some steps, but Tsuna caught her. He smiled at how she easily went from lust to innocence. "Thank you boss." She said still breathing hard.

"You are welcome, Chrome." He said helping her stand. They walked out of the alley, Chrome mostly supporting herself on Boss. He decided it was best to take a lunch break. The park had an indoor food court, so they went there. Chrome smiled and thanked Boss when he pulled her chair out and helped her sit before getting them some food.

She stared at him. Only joy found on her face. Nothing could ruin a perfect day like this. She smiled thinking how they reached this point in their relationship. The park, the rain, and now their first date. It was perfect. Boss was her emotional shield, he was able to understand her. He could protect her from her own insecurities, because he looked at her as if she was the only one in the room.

Chrome finished her thought as Boss came with food. "Here Chrome." He also gave her a drink.

"Thank you." She said. They ate together and talked, about nothing special just enjoying eachothers company.

"Ah Do you know what you want to ride next." He asked after they finished. Chrome had seen a sling shot ride that looked fun. She nodded. "Ok come on let's go." They cleaned their table before Tsuna grabbed her hand and they both began to leave the food court.

They were about to leave, until they heard someone spill their drinks. They both stopped, with smiles on their faces, and looked at the person who spilled their drinks.

"Tsuna... Chrome...?"

Tsuna's and Chrome's eyes grew in horror and shame.

Kyoko was staring at them, disbelief and the feeling of being betrayed painted all over her face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Secret revealed

Kyoko stood there. She couldn't grasp the concept in front of her. Denial in her eyes, "But... Chrome, you told me... You said you didn't like him...?" Kyoko asked her best freind.

Chrome looked away, hiding her watery eye. She had one hand holding her other wrist, in a sign of worry. "I-I... You weren't suppose to know yet.." She tried to explain, but Kyoko's heart ached with every word.

"How could you!" She yelled at her former friend. Chrome gasped at the harsh words.

Tsuna tried to intervene, "Kyoko, you don't-"

"You too Tsuna!" She spat. Tsuna stopped, shocked at her harsh tone. Kyoko was mad, but her pain was shed with tears. "I trusted you!.. both of you."

Tsuna had no reply. Her words pieced him with the painfull truth. He betrayed her. Chrome took a step forward trying to reach out to her friend. Kyoko took one back in response. "Kyoko.. please." Chrome begged.

Anger was the only emotion in Kyoko's eyes. Chrome reached out to comfort her close friend. It had the opposite affect. "Stay away!" She yelled. Chrome refused to listen, she couldn't lose one of the first friends she made. Kyoko's anger reached its boiling point, "I hate you!" She screamed, she lifted her hand to strike the approaching girl. Chrome couldn't believe her words or actions. A tear escaped her eye as the hand neared her cheek.

Slap.

Chrome stared wide eyed. Brown bushy hair was in front of her. Kyoko looked at Tsuna with surprise, after slapping his cheek. "Tsuna.."

He was standing in between both girls. His cheek stung red, and his head was tilted, due to the slap. He was looking down. Regret and sorrow in his eyes. "It's not her fault." Tsuna almost whispered out. "She distanced her self from me, when she found out you were going to confess." Kyoko's eyes grew wide. "But I... if I knew.. I'm sorry Kyoko. I kissed Chrome, because I was scared of losing her."

Chrome could only stare, speechless. Her best friend was actually going to slap her.

Kyoko didn't want to believe it, she knew Chrome would never intentionally hurt, but she refused to belive Tsuna's words. She wanted to be mad. The man she loved, and pictured her life with, was with her closest friend. He had chosen Chrome over her. She refused to agree to any of this.

"No.. no, no no" Kyoko turned, with tears falling, she was about to run off.

"Kyoko whats wrong?" A girl said nearing the group. She had brought Kyoko to the amusement park to cheer her up and help her get over that useless Tsuna. Until she realized he was standing there with..

"Chrome, Tsuna!" They both turned to the vioce. Hana was standing with shock. Realization quickly came to her. Chrome must of been the one Kyoko lost too. Hana quickly ran to her friend wrapping one arm around her in comfort. Tsuna was about to get close to them, but Hana gave him a sharp look. "You are the worst Sawada." She then looked at Chrome, her eyes were a little softer but still mad. "...and I expected better of you Chrome." Was all she said.

Tsuna and Chrome couldn't reply, only stare. Guilt had clogged their throats. Hana didn't bother to continue with insults. She helped her crying friend leave the 'happy couple.'

They had caused a big scene and alot of people were looking. Tsuna grabbed Chrome's hand and barely managed to say, "L-Let's go somewhere else Chrome." She was lost in her own world, all the events replaying over and over in her head. It was a nightmare. She only allowed her self to be dragged by Tsuna.

Tsuna found an empty trail, in the amusement park. He walked along it until they reached a small forest area with a simple bench, to enjoy the scenery. Chrome had remained mute. Tsuna kept peeking at her face as they walked. Her face was void of emotions, completely blank. She was trapped in her own nightmare. 'Chrome.'

They sat on the bench in silence. Tsuna wanted to say something to cheer her up. He was hurt by their words also, but Chrome need him. "Chrome how are you...?" He finally managed to ask. No reaction. "Do you want to ride the rollocoster again." He didn't care how scary it was, as long as he could take her pain away.

A small reaction. Tsuna noticed it. "We can if you want." No reaction. Tsuna scooted closer to Chrome, timidly. "Chrome it's not your fault." He looked at her, as she continued to stare off into the small forest. "I chose you." A small reaction. She slowly turned her head to face his. "Chrome you always sacrifice your self for everyone else. You pushed me away so Kyoko would be happy, but that caused me to fall for you even more." Chrome had slowly regained some emotions in her eyes.

"Boss." She stared into his loving brown orbs, pulling her out of her nightmare.

"Your not guilty of anything. It's not your fault I don't love Kyoko. It doesnt matter if she, or Hana, or anyone thinks it's wrong for us to be together. The only thing your guilty of is having a beautiful heart." Tsuna smiled at her. Life had returned to her eye. He placed the rest of his explanation into a kiss.

At first he was moving her lips with his, until he felt her react to his kiss. She was slowly kissing back. Chrome grabbed Tsuna's jacket bring her savior closer. He was right, she was happy with him, was that so wrong. She abused his lips. She needed to be saved by him, and his lips were the answer. Chrome decided to be happy with Tsuna.

"Tsuna.." Chrome whispered, after they parted lips. Tsuna shivered a littled. The way she said his name, it was innocent but intoxicating. She had a smile. "Thank you." Tsuna blushed and looked away.

"Y-Your welcome." He mumbled. 'She is too cute.' He looked back at her. Chome had a confused face and tilted her head innocently. Tsuna grew into a darker shade of red. 'Stop it Chrome!' He couldn't handle the overload of cuteness. In his usual useless manner, he fell off of the bench trying to hide his blush. He landed face first on the dirt.

Chrome quickly grew a worried expression. "Are you alright?" She asked bending down to him.

"Ow ow ow." He said. 'I can't even hide a blush. How useless am ?!' He mentally faced palmed. He flipped his body and sat up on the floor. His eyes widened. Chrome softly brushed dirt off of his cheek. She was scanning his face for any injury and smiled when she didn't find any. She gave him a soft kiss before they both stood up.

"T-Thanks." Tsuna mumbled, scatching the back of his head. He was embarrassed at his failure, but Chrome was only worried about his well being, she didn't laugh at him or ridicule him.

She reached for his hand and they walked away from the small forest. "Boss..." Tsuna looked down at her waiting for her to finish. "We can ride the rollocoster again, right?" She smiled up at him. He paled.

'I did promise her that didn't I.' Tsuna regretted it. He could only nod in fear. Chrome did something to cheer him up. She kissed his cheek in the same manner she did when they first met. Tsuna grew a smile. She grabbed his arms with both of hers and dragged him to the ride. She almost ran due to her happy, innocent, impatience. Tsuna stared at her smiling face. 'But as long as I can be with her, I don't care what happens.'

The rollocoster was scary as usual, for Tsuna atleast. After the ride he had stumbled away. Chrome followed him with a skip to her step. Tsuna placed his arm around her for support. "Boss are you ok?" Chrome asked looking up at him.

Tsuna had his other hand covering his mouth, holding back his vomit. He nodded. The nausea slowly left his body. "Y-Yea thanks Chrome." He gave her an uneasy smile.

"Your turn Boss." She told him as they walked. She felt a little guilty. Boss hadn't really picked a ride yet. She smiled though. 'Boss picked the tea cups, and he road the rollocoster twice for me, even though he was scared.'

Tsuna looked at her. It was his turn, but wanted Chrome to have a good time. "Um, Chrome, earlier when we finished eating you said you saw one you liked, which was it?" He asked. Chrome gasped out. She forgot about the slingshot ride.

Chrome suddenly stopped walking. Tsuna turned around looking at her. She had a pout on her face and was trying to look mad with her puffed up cheeks, but it had the opposite affect. 'Angry Chrome is cute! Wait why is she mad?' He asked his question to her. "Chrome is something wrong?"

"Boss, you pick!" She stated. She wanted him to have a good time too. Tsuna was taking back a bit.

'She is mad cause i haven't picked any rides!' Tsuna couldn't believe she was worried about him. He smiled, apologizing to her for not being selfish. "Sorry Chrome!" 'Why am I apologizing for wanting her to pick.'

She lost her pout and walked up to him, smiling. "It's ok to be selfish sometimes, Boss." Tsuna grew wide eyes, before he smiled at her words. She grabbed his arm and they continued to walk.

"Um, let's see." He thought aloud. He was scanning his location, until he saw a building that had a sign on it. He read it aloud. "House of skulls.." They both stopped in front of the building. 'Scary!' He flinched after reading, but calmed down. 'Skulls...' it reminded him of Chrome for some reason. Her shirt had a skull on it, her eye patch did also, she always wore accessories that involved them. He smiled making his decision. "That one Chrome _Dukoro._ " He said to her, smiling at her name.

She blushed realizing why he picked that one. "Are you sure Boss?" She thought the building looked interesting, but didn't want Boss to be scared. She also felt guilty. 'Is Boss picking something like this because he knows I'll like it.' "I dont want you to pick it if its because you think I'll like it." She said at him with guilt in her voice.

Tsuna smiled and chuckled a little. "No I'm not picking because I think you will like it. I'm picking it because I like _you."_ He replied. Chrome gasped at his answer. He was looking at her eye, no, he was looking at her eyepatch. He then surprised her, by placing a small kiss on it.

She looked down with a timid smile. She still couldn't believe Boss liked her. He began to slowly drag her into the building. She happily let herself.

They waited in line for a while, until it was their turn. They had a guide lead them into a narrow, pitch black path. Chrome was starting to get scared, she couldn't see, she only felt Boss's firm hand reassure her with a squeeze. They continued to follow the guide until she suddenly disappeared in front of them. Both of their eyes went wide. They heard an evil laugh booming in the room. Chrome instinctively hugged Boss and buried her head in his chest. Tsuna was scared too, but her actions helped him face the horror house.

"Chrome it's alright. It's only a show." He smiled down at her, she bravely peeked up at him, she was almost crying. 'Scared Chrome is adorable too!' Tsuna grew brave. "I'll be with you the whole time ok."

Chrome was shocked. This was the kind of thing that Tsuna would be terrified of, but he was smiling. "Boss." She mumbled. He smiled at her until a green flaming skull passed straight through there bodies.

"G-Ghost!" Tsuna yelped. His former confidence complete shattered. Chrome buried her head even deeper into his chest. "Don't worry Chrome, I'll get us through this with my dying will." Tsuna said calmly. She looked up at him, his eyes were orange, a sky flame on his forehead.

They were both scared, but Tsuna had to do something to help them get through this, and only had this option. "Boss, I'm scared." His dying will was reassuring, but she still hid her head with his chest.

She was surprised when she felt her feet lift off the ground. Boss was picking her up, one arm under her legs and his other under her back. She was blushing hard and buried her head even deeper into his chest. Tsuna began to slowly walk through the house of skulls.

Every time something scary happened Chrome hid her head, but being carried by Boss helped her at least face the mosnters. He would get shocked at the jump scares, but mostly remained calm. They began to see a bright light at the end of the road. At the same time they began to here huge footsteps and laughing closing in on them. "Boss hurry" Chrome begged Tsuna. She was squirming in his arms.

"Yea." He said before running at full speed. Chrome could almost fell the monster bite at them. She shut her eye not able to control herself. Boss had stopped running and she could feel light on her face. She dared to open her eye and saw Boss with his brown eyes looking down at her with a smile. "It's ok Chrome. We made it out." She looked around and they were outside, behind the building.

Their guide was waiting for them with a smile on her face. "Congratulations, I hope you enjoyed it." She saw how Tsuna was holding Chrome and giggled at the cute couple. Tsuna and Chrome blushed. He helped her down and to her feet.

"Thanks." Tsuna said to the guide before they left. "Are you ok Chrome?" He asked, she hadn't said a word since they made it out side.

She looked at him. She tackled him into a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you Boss!" She squealed. She was terrified, but he protected her. He smiled at her and hugged her back.

The sun was setting and their date was almost over. They had a great day at the amusement park, although their secret was revealed to the one person they didn't want to find out.

They were walking to Kokuyo Land holding hands. "Did you have a fun time Chrome?" Tsuna asked her. She was resting her head on his shoulder as the walked.

"Yes Boss." She mumbled, she was so relaxed on his shoulder. Tsuna was able to her the smIle in her words. He relaxed a bit, he was worried their day was ruined because of what happened at the food court. He leaned his head to the side, resting it on her head. They walked peacefully to her house.

They arrived after the sun had set, but the orange and purple hues were still in the sky. They were intertwined, like Tsuna and Chrome. Chrome and Tsuna were sharing a final kiss before they said goodbye.

They parted lips, both had smiles on their face, until Chrome had a worried expression and voiced her concerns. "Boss... what are we going to do?"

Tsuna cringed slightly. He knew she was going to ask eventually. They were both worried about Kyoko. He had a sad look in his eyes. "I don't know Chrome, but I promise you. You guys will make up eventually." He said to her. He was going to do what ever it took for all of them to be friends again. "But we can't do anything until we see her at school on Monday." Tsuna knew that they were going to have to face everyone when the weekend was over, but today was just for them.

Chrome smiled at his comforting words. "You're right Boss. Today was the best day." Chrome said. After everything that happened, even though Kyoko found out about them, it was still an amazing date. She was going to focus on befriending Kyoko again when the time came, but Boss was hers today and that was all that mattered.

They both knew the week to follow was going to be tough for their relationship, but neither of them lost hope that everything was going to be fine.

If only they knew the misfortune that awaited them...

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, and special thanks to everyone who reviews and favs, and follows the story, you guys seriously motivate me :')**

 **I'll keep trying to work hard. I hope you guys enjoyed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you guys enjoy. Please read and review!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Babysitting nostalgia

Chrome timidly knocked on the door to the Sawada residence. It was Sunday, the day after their date. Tsuna and Chrome didnt have any special plans but she wanted to see him. She wasn't sure if it was ok to just come over unannounced, but she missed Boss already. 'It's ok, Boss is my boyfriend.' Her stomach did a flip at the thought.

The door began to slowly open, making a creaking noise. Chrome grew stiff, she was losing her nerve, she seriously considered running away. 'No, be brave.' She forced her self to stay. A short boy popped his head out, he smiled when he saw Chrome. He then swung the door open. "Big sis Chrome!" Fuuta greeted her with a squeal.

"Hello Fuuta." She simply said, she felt relieved. The boy's happy attitude was a good sign. He looked at her with awe. He always thought she dressed cool. She had a bracelet with a skull on it that Boss bought for her yesterday at the amusement park. She had a silver cardigan with a black shirt under. She wore jeans, with skull designs on her back pockets. Purple sneakers and as always, she wore her vongola mist gear. She felt closer to Boss when she wore anything that involved the Vongola, even though he denied being the Decimo.

Chrome was a little uncomfortable, Fuuta had been staring at her for a while. "Um, is Boss there?" She asked. Fuuta scrunched his face in confusion, thinking for a bit.

He then remembered Chrome always called big bro Tsuna that. "You mean big bro Tsuna?" He asked, she simply nodded. "Yea he is here. One sec please!" He said in a high pitched vioce, before leaving to go get him. Chrome could hear footsteps running up the stairs, followed by Tsuna's signature cry.

Fuuta came back to the door with a giggle. "Sorry, he is only in his pjs and wants to change." Chrome also giggled at her Boss's reaction. Fuuta was staring intently at her, thinking.

Chrome couldn't take it anymore and asked, "What is it, is something wrong?"

Fuuta stared at her for a little bit more m, before asking, "Are you big bro Tsuna's girlfriend, you have been coming over a lot lately?" He asked with the curiosity of a child.

Chrome's face became flushed. She was definitely not expecting that. She tried to avoid the question by asking her own. "Is it bad that I come over often?" She was a little sad. 'Does Boss get tired of me.'

Fuuta shook his head with a beaming face. "No! You always make big bro smile! And you always treat me, Lambo and I-pin good, you always play with us." Out of all the family memebers Tsuna had, Fuuta could always relate to big sis Chrome, she had a difficult past like him. "You are ranked number 1 for the people I can relate to the most!" Fuuta told her with a big smile.

Chrome couldn't believe Fuuta's words. "I relate to you?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yea, we both had a difficult past and we were alone, until we joined Tsuna's family, right?" He said. Her eyes grew wide and she gasped. She didn't know Fuuta had a tough past. She smiled, realizing he was right. She squatted down and ruffled his hair agreeing with him.

He smiled at her action. Big sis Chrome really was the nicest. Then he heard her say, "And yes, Boss is my boyfriend." She confessed, almost squealing. She hadn't told anyone and she couldn't hold it back anymore. Fuuta was always nice to her, and Tsuna considered him a little brother, so she thought it was best to tell him after he told her how he felt about her.

A few seconds later Boss appeared behind his little brother. He was panting slightly, he must of changed in a rush. "Hi Chrome!" He greeted, "Sorry, I was gonna go over to your place earlier, but I overslept. Him and Lambo," Tsuna said, ruffling Fuuta's hair. "Wanted to play video games with me all night."

Chrome smiled. 'Boss was going to come over.' She kissed him on the cheek out of habit.

"C-Chrome. Fuuta is right here." He wasn't aware that he knew. Both Chrome and Fuuta giggled.

"It's ok big bro Tsuna. Chrome told me your her boyfriend." Fuuta said with a smile. Tsuna had a blush and looked at her for confirmation. She nodded with a guilty face. He smiled at her shy attitude. He covered Fuuta's eyes before kissing her on the lips. Fuuta was trying to peek at his big brother, but he kept his hand over his eyes. "Big bro I can't see."

"That's the point!" He replied. He guided Chrome inside his home. They both walked to the kitchen. Mama was making a late breakfast for Tsuna, because he over slept.

"Who was at the door, Fuuta, Tsuna?" She asked her little boys.

Fuuta ran up to her and pulled on her shirt. "It's big sis Chrome!" He replied happily. Mama smiled, Chrome always helped around the house when she came over. She turned to greet her almost daughter in law. She was as dense as Tsuna, but a mother always knew if her son was in a relationship. A mothers intuition was just as good as hyper intuition.

"Oh Chrome I'm so glad you stopped by. I was just going to make Tsuna a late breakfast, would you like some?" She asked in a motherly voice.

Chrome felt a little uncomfortable around Mama, but in a good way. She could always feel a motherly love coming out from her, that she never received from her real mother. When she first met her, she tried calling her Ms. Sawada, but Mama was not having any of that and forced Chrome, with kindness, to call her Mama like everyone else in her son's family.

"That would be nice, but can I help you..." Chrome asked, but Boss's mom was waiting for her to finish the sentence. It was still hard for her to say, but, "..Mama." Chrome turned into a tomato.

"Of course you can Chrome! I would love some help." She said. Chrome wanted to cook and make Boss a meal. She had learned to cook, mostly too stop eating sweets all the time, but also for Boss.

"Boss sit, I'll help Ms. Saw- I mean Mama." Chrome said, insisting for Boss to sit at the table. He couldn't say no to Chrome. He sat next to Fuuta and Lambo. All of them had overslept and were waiting for food. Lambo was tired and didn't have his hyper energy.

Mama was surprised at Chrome's cooking skills, she was better than both Haru and Kyoko. She smiled at how focused Chrome looked, trying to make a perfect meal for Boss. "Good job Chrome, Tsuna will love it." Mama whispered into her ear. Chrome blushed and looked at her. Mama gave her a knowing smile and didn't say more.

The food was done and Chrome sat next to Tsuna offering the food she made, nervously. "Do you want it?" She asked, hiding her face, but presenting the food. Tsuna smiled and gladly excepted it. Chrome smiled with a blush and sat next to Boss. She waited for him to take a bite, almost scared of his reaction.

His eyes lit up after taking the first bite. "Chrome this is delicious!" He looked at her, with a bright smile.

She looked down, hiding her bright red face. "Really?" She asked daring to look up at him.

He nodded and offered her some too. "Yes try it! You did make it after all." He had a spoon full of food in front of her face. Chrome timidly opened her mouth and took a bite, making a cute sound. It really was tasty.

"Do you want to share it?" Tsuna asked. Chrome wanted to refuse.

"But I made it for you." She said. He laughed and urged her.

"Please, I want to share it with you Chrome." He said. Chrome was going to refuse again until her stomach rumbled. He grew a worried expression at her.

"Have you ate anything all day?" He asked, concern dripping in his vioce. He knew Chrome was alone in Kokuyo Land, but assumed Mokuro left her money for food.

Chrome had a guilty look for making her boss worry. She was only eating sweets, because she didn't know how long the Kokuyo gang was going to be away, and was conserving her money. "B-Boss... I, um.." She couldn't properly explain, his eyes were able to see past her lies.

"Chrome, please eat with me." He begged out of worry. He hated seeing the people he cared for hiding their pain. Chrome knew he wasn't going to let her go hungry. She nodded slowly before taking another bite. He sighed in relief.

They ate the delicious food together. After they finished, Tsuna and Chrome were washing the dirty dishes. They were almost done, but Tsuna noticed something on Chrome's face. He stopped washing the dishes, giving her all his attention. She blushed at his staring, and slowly faced him.

"What is it Boss?" She asked worried. Did she do something wrong.

Boss chuckled a little before reaching out his hand and placing it on her cheek, under her eyepatch. She gulped at his action, she always grew anxious and excited when he acted so intimate. She closed her eye waiting for his kiss.

But it never came, she opened her eye confused. Instead Tsuna used his free hand to rub something of her nose, she gave a small sneeze at his action. He loved the adorable sneeze and laughed.

"Sorry, but you had some soap on your nose." He explained, almost teasing her. She grew embarrassed for misunderstanding the situation. "Were you expecting something else?" He asked with mock innocence. She had slight miffed expression after his question.

"Boss..." She said with a pout, he knew what she was expecting. Tsuna's hair shadowed his eyes, before he began to slowly lean down to her. He still had his hand on her cheek. This time he gave her what she wanted. Their lips met and moved against eachother, swapping saliva. He slowly pulled away.

"Was that what you wanted Chrome." He mumbled in a husky voice, inches away her face. His winterfresh breath beating against her nose. Her legs grew weak, she still couldn't handle his passionate kisses. She she had no reaction, and only nodded in bliss.

"My my, what a cute girl you found Tsuna!" Mama said entering the kitchen. Both her hands were on her cheeks, she was smiling at the cute scene. Tsuna grew beat red. Chrome wasn't as bad as Boss but still blushing.

"M-Mom don't just spy on us." Tsuna tried to defend. 'But we were in the kitchen, in the open.' Tsuna mentally contradicted his own words.

Mama smiled, happy for her son. "It's fine Tsuna, I already knew, a mom knows her son better than he does himself. And I think Chrome is adorable. I'm so happy for you!" She squealed.

'But you have no idea I'm in the mafia. ..' Tsuna thought. Chrome smiled but was still red. Mama's comment gave Chrome a feeling her real mother never could. Tsuna sighed in defeat.

"I guess it doesn't matter if you know we're dating." He said. Chrome nodded timidly waiting for Mama's aproval. She only continued to smile.

"I can't wait to tell your father, he will be so proud. Make sure you take good care of my son, Chrome. You to Tsuna be nice and respectful to her." She chimed, leaving to go call her husband about their son's girlfriend. Tsuna reached his hand out trying to stop his mom, but knew how pointless it all was.

Chrome smiled at how happy Mama was. She hugged Boss. "Your mom is the nicest person I ever met." Chrome told him. Tsuna was surprised by her words but hugged her back.

"I guess so. I'm glad you both get along so well." He admitted. He was worried Mama would disapprove of her. Mama was excited about Kyoko or Haru being his wife. 'I guess as long as I'm happy, Mom is ok with it.'

They finished washing the dishes and went to hang out in Boss's room. They were watching a horror movie, with everything shut, making it as dark as posibble. Only to watch the movie, not to make out in the dark and hide it or anything. Both were scared and somehow their lips were hugging eachother for comfort. Yea only scared and comforting eachother with their lips, and tongues. Every once in a while they would be brave enough to watch the movie. Both, Tsuna and Chrome flinched when the door opened. They quickly went back to pretending to watch the movie.

The lights turned on and Mama was at the door with a confused look before shaking it off. She had a favor to ask. "Tsuna, Chrome can you do me a favor?"

"What is it mom?" He asked, relived she wasn't questioning them about their actions.

"Well I promised to take the kids to the park today, but I have to buy groceries, and I dont want to take them when it's dark. Can you and Chrome take them please." She asked, oblivious to what they were doing.

"We will do it Mama." Chrome replied easily. She didn't mind taking the kids, it actually reminded her of the day she began to notice Boss. Tsuna was surprised by Chrome's quick response, but smiled when he saw the look in her eye.

"Yea mom, don't worry we will go." Tsuna replied. Mama thanked them and left to go do her erends.

"Boss lets go." Chrome smiled getting up and walking to the door. Boss followed her out. Lambo quickly ran to them and hugged her leg.

"You are going to take Lambo to play!" He laughed and ordered Chrome. She was shocked at his actions but agreed nonetheless. I-pin soon followed with Fuuta.

"No Lambo, be polite to Chrome." She told him, trying to correct his bad manners. Chrome told I-pin it was ok and she wasn't bothered, but thanked her.

They all walked to the park. Chrome and Boss didn't bother hiding their relationship in front of the kids, because they were innocent and they didn't care. They reached the park and all the kids couldn't hold back their excitement. They all ran to play. Chrome giggled at this.

"Chrome do you want to sit by the swings?" Tsuna asked, thinking about the day he began to see her as more than a guardian. She nodded full of glee.

They sat and talked, enjoying the nostalgia.

"Boss do you remember the day at the park?" She asked. He smiled at her nodding.

"Yea, I remember you standing over there," Boss pointed at the edge of the park, where he saw her. "I was a little shy, but I wanted to say hi." He confessed.

She gasped out. 'Boss was shy because of me.' "Why were you shy Boss?"

Tsuna tried to hide his embarrassment, by scratching his cheek. "Um, because Chrome..." He tried to explain, but Chrome only gave him a confused look. He sighed. "It was the first time, that I ran into you, and it was just us, we'll the kids too, but I didn't want to bother you. We never really hung out together alone." He finished sadly. He hated himself for not being more involved in her life until recently.

She smiled at his words. "I'm glad you said something that day, Boss." She smile at him. She didn't know he was shy that day, but he still talked to her. He cheered her up after those mean kids insulted her, even though he didn't know. "I started to want to spend more time with you after that day Boss." She confessed shyly.

Tsuna grinned, "Me too Chrome, do you remember what I said when I left." He grew small blush. She did too.

"Yes, you said we should go out sometime and we did yesterday." She said recalling. He nodded and sighed happily.

"At the time I was hoping you would forget because it was embarrassing, but I'm glad you remembered because we are together now." He said to her before giving her a soft peck.

Chrome agreed too. "I was actually thinking about it that night." She confessed. "And thought about calling you Tsuna." She grew a blush, she never told anyone who badly she wanted to call Boss by his true name.

Tsuna gasped at her confession. "I didn't know Chrome, Sorry. You could of called me it if you wanted I wouldn't have been angry." He said truthfully. Chrome shook her head.

"But I call you it now, and save it for special moments because you are..." She was trying to say but grew red. "... special to me." She mumbled out the last part. She hoped Boss didn't hear, but at the same time hoping he did.

He did hear her and his face had a tint of red. "Your... special to me too." Chrome gasped, not expecting those words. Then he said something else. "And it's also special to me when you call me Boss."

Chrome couldn't believe that. "Really, why?"

Tsuna grew a darker red. He waved his hands foward. "I didn't mean it in a perverted way... It's just that, only you call me that, and I wouldn't like it if someone else stole the nick name you gave me." He spoke, slowly losing his shame.

Chrome had butterflies flying through her. She never thought that he was thinking about it that way. She nodded, Boss was her special nick name for him, and only she could call him that.

"Thank you... Boss." She finished with a little bit of a teasing voice.

He smiled at her. He was thinking about something and spoke his thoughts. "I can't believe we are together, who would of thought that we would end up like this, because Mika hurt your feelings." He said with a smile.

Chrome's eye slowly grew. Horror and realization, the only emotions in her. 'Boss knew what happened...' Chrome wanted to refuse the thoughts in her head, but the pieces were all connecting in her mind. 'No no no... Boss would never.'

Tsuna looked at Chrome, worried. She hadn't spoke for while and her face had a mortified expression. "Are you ok?" He asked. She slowly turned to him, tears appearing on the surface of her eye.

"B-Boss how did you know?" She questioned, her voice was shaking.

Tsuna's eyes widened. 'That's right, we never talked about that, how could I be so stupid.' He tried to reach out with his hand and explain. "Mika was the one who confessed to me, and when I rejected her... she thought I liked you and insulted you."

Chrome couldn't believe it. She knew that the one who confessed to Boss insulted her, but Boss knew the whole time. 'Boss knew someone insulted me... the reason he came to my house in the rain... No it can't be true.' When Tsuna placed his hand on her, she yanked it away and stood up.

"C-Chrome..." Tsuna's voice was on the verge of tears.

She didn't want to believe it but it was the only explanation. 'Boss could of never liked me willingly, any ways... I'm so stupid to think that he picked me out of love.' A single tear fell.

Tsuna stood up behind her. "I-Is something wrong?" He asked. He tried to hug her, but she turned and shoved his chest away hard. Tsuna had never been so hurt. "Ch-"

"How could you!" She yelled looking at him with tears falling. Her face hurt Tsuna more than any enemy ever could.

He tried to take a step forward and reach out to her. "Chrome what are talking about I don't understand?" He pleaded with her. His voice was cracking and his eyes were about to betray him with tears.

Chrome couldn't hold it in any more and broke down, crying covering her face with her hands. "No no no..." She only managed. Tsuna grabbed her hands trying to console her, but it had the opposite affect. She roughly yanked them away. Time slowled down for Tsuna, until...

She slapped him with all the force she had in her. Tsuna stopped emotionless, completely wide eyed. He couldn't believe she would hurt him this way.

"I WANTED YOU TO LOVE ME, NOT PITY ME!" She screamed. Anger and anguish were mixed in her eye. Tears were spilling violently with eachother word. She didn't wait for a reply before turning and running away from the park. From Tsuna. From Boss...


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry that it took awhile to update. I was writing a one shot of my favorite couple. Any guesses? Haha yea Tsuna and Chrome. Well I uploaded my one shot if you guys want more TsunaXChrome. Well anyways sorry for the delay and short chapter, the next one will be twice as long and then some I promise.**

Chapter 10

Broken hearts and friendships

Tsuna only continued to stare, his eyes still wide open. Chrome had just broke up with him and left. The woman he cherished, broke his heart. He couldn't understand any of it. He never pitied her, he only wanted to be with her. He wanted to run after her. He wanted to explain his true feelings.

"I love you..." He whispered, somehow believing it would reach the girl running away in the distance.

But he couldn't leave the kids. They were all playing, not even paying attention to the events that unfolded, except Fuuta. He was staring, confused at his big brother. He didn't understand why Chrome would yell at him, and why was Tsuna on the verge of tears.

Tsuna manged to take slow steps towards the kids. His hair shadowed his eyes as he walked. There was something ominous to his movements. He wasn't walking with his usual cheerful useless walk. He had no heart in each step. It was a slow empty walk.

"Big brother...?" Fuuta asked as he approached them. He was looking up at him with confusion. Tsuna peeked down at his little brother. He summoned all the charisma he had.

"It's ok Fuuta, I'm the one who has to worry about this, ok." He smiled at him. He didn't want Fuuta to involve himself in his own problems.

Fuuta saw through the empty smile, he wanted to say something to comfort his big brother. He couldn't, he didn't understand what was wrong, but he knew Tsuna was breaking apart in the inside.

It was beginning to get dark and Tsuna walked all the kids home. He had know idea what he was going to do. He broke Kyoko's heart. He lost Chrome. His own heart was in shambles. He ruined everything...

Chrome cried all the way to Kokuyo Land. She busted into her room and crashed into her bed. The moonlight was her only comfort. She hugged her self as the tears fell next to her pillow. She couldn't bare it. Boss was only with her out of pity. Everything he did for her was because he felt bad that she was a freak. She had no organs inside of her, who could love a monster like that.

The date they had at the amusement park was all a lie. The rollocoster, the tea cups, it was all an illusion he created out of pity. The house of skulls, the way he protected her, it was all fake. Their kiss in the rain... no it wasn't. She refused to believe that moment to be false. She couldn't, it was the only memory worth salvaging. In that one moment she truly believed he loved her. She wanted to cry herself to sleep with that memory. She wanted to sleep, she wanted to forget ever meeting Boss.

But she knew, she couldn't. His smile, his messy hair, his eyes. She needed him. She couldn't help her self...

Boss walked through the door to her room. She continued to cry, but slowly lifted herself as he stepped closer to her. She turned her head in his direction. She only looked down, tears never stopping. His hair covered his eyes. He leaned down and cupped her cheek, wiping away the tears. She continued to let the them fall.

He never spoke, Chrome knew he wouldn't. Boss lifted her face and leaned down. Chrome closed her eye. Boss pressed his lips against hers. She didn't hesitate to move against his. She craved his presence. She wanted to be next to him.

She wrapped her hands against his neck, forcing a deeper kiss. Boss agreed to her wishes and wrapped his hands around her waist and laid her down on her bed.

Chrome never broke the kiss, and her tears never stopped. She wanted his winterfresh breath, she wanted to feel his warm, gentle, yet strong hands. She wanted to feel his warm body pressed up against hers.

But none of it was the same, she couldn't replicate his breath, his soft lips that made her quiver, his gentle hands full of strength, his bushy hair that tickled her nose. His eyes, they were empty. She couldn't replace Boss with her illusions. No matter how badly she kissed her illusion, it wasn't Boss and she felt nothing.

She continued to cry, before she said, "Please leave."

The illusion slowly faded away into mist flames and into the air. She cried her self to sleep that night.

The next morning Tsuna was walking down the street to school, he dreaded every step. How could he face Chrome and Kyoko, he had broke both their hearts. He wanted to repair his friendship with Kyoko and save his relationship with Chrome.

He ruffled and scratched his hair in frustration. "Damn what the hell do I do!?" He yelled to himself.

"About what tenth!" Gokudara asked, suddenly appearing next to him, Yomamoto also popped up by his side.

"Is something wrong Tsuna?" His other bestfriend asked.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Enma asked, appearing behind all of them.

"Everyone..." Tsuna mumbled. He wanted to talk about it, but at the same time, he knew it was his personal problem. "Thanks but I don't want to talk about it."

They all gave him a sad look, they wanted to help him and he knew, but it wasn't something they could help with. Gokudara tried to object, but Yamamoto convinced him that he should listen to Tsuna's request.

Enma walked up to his bestfriend's side, as they all walked to school. "Don't worry Tsuna, I know whatever is bothering you, you will figure something out, just trust your intuition." He mumbled, he never was good at giving advice, but he didn't like seeing his friends hurting.

Tsuna gasped a little. Enma was right. He wasn't going to keep beating himself up over it. "Thanks Enma, you're one of the few people who understands me." He said to his friend. Enma smiled, but then tripped over Tsuna's shoe lace. Some how, with their useless magic, Enma's shoelace tied around Tsuna's and he tripped as well.

"S-Sorry Tsuna..." He mumbled. They were both on the ground next to eachother.

"Hahaha, it's fine. I probably would of tripped and done the same to you." Tsuna laughed it off, before standing up and dusting himself off. He helped his friend up and they walked to school.

They walked across the gate of Namimori middle, Tsuna and his friends. He didn't see either Chrome or Kyoko. They obviously didn't take their usual path to school or else he would of spotted at least one of them. He wanted to go search for them, but the school bell rang and he had to go to class. 'It won't be a problem, I can see them in class.'

He walked into his class, with his friends. He quickly scanned the room for the two women he had to talk too. He sighed on relief when he spotted them in their regular seats. They both looked lonely, Kyoko refused to acknowledge Chrome, while she didn't even notice that she was being ignored. She had an empty expression, not bothering to pay attention to anyone.

Tsuna's heart sank at the sight. He took a few steps foward. They both saw him. Kyoko didn't even make eye contact and snapped her head in a different direction. Tsuna felt the guilt coming back into his throat. He desperately looked at Chrome, hoping for a reaction.

They made eye contact. She looked scared. Tsuna couldn't take another step foward after that. Chrome was afraid of him. She looked like a wounded puppy staring at her abusive owner. She quickly looked down after, as if he was going to be hurt her again.

Tsuna wanted to run up to her and tell her everything was going to be fine, he wanted to, but he was scared of himself. He already hurt her once, what if he did again. He realized that day, Chrome was more fragile then she let others believe. He believed she was only shy and timid, like himself.

But he was wrong, she wasnt shy or timid. She was scared of being broken. Her organs were already gone, what if someone abused the last thing she had left inside of her. Her feelings. He blindly drove into her heart without considering that it was the last possession she had. Tsuna took a step back in panick.

He wanted to run away, he was wrong, he couldn't do anything for her. He broke her. He continued to walk back, fear of himself etched in his eyes. He bumbed into some behind him.

"Yo Tsuna are you ok?" Yamamoto asked concerned after Tsuna began to walk backwards. Tsuna turned and faced his friends, they all had a look of concern. He flinched at their faces.

"Tenth is something-" Gokudara was going to ask him, but Tsuna yelled back.

"Get away!" He yelled in horror. He had tears in his eyes. He already hurt Chrome, he didn't want to hurt anyone else. He roughly shoved through them and out the door leaving the classroom.

He ran away from the person who needed him the most.

He ran down the hallway, he didn't care classes were starting. He couldn't be in the same room as her. He didn't want to break what was left of her. He ran away. 'I'm so sorry Chrome.' He found an empty classroom. He snuck into it before he closed the door and slumped down on it. He had his arms crossed over his knees and was resting his head on them.

He cried.

Chrome and Kyoko both saw Tsuna's actions before he bursted out the room in tears. Kyoko never seen Tsuna so scared. For a split second her hatred of him was replaced with concern. She looked back at Chrome. She had to know something right?

Chrome could only stare at the door Boss had ran out of. She felt relieved. He left. She didn't want to be around him. But she was crushed. She wanted him to be next to her. She wanted him to stay. She hoped he would protect her feelings. But she was wrong. Boss ran away from her.

Chrome noticed the girl in front of her turning her head. She panicked. Was Kyoko going to insult her again. She wouldn't be able to handle that if Boss wasnt there to help her. She need him. Kyoko finished turning and looked at her. She didn't say anything, but her eyes asked her if she knew what the hell happened. Chrome only shook her head looked away. She didn't want Kyoko's attention. They weren't friends anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The mist's bond with the sun

Yamamoto, Gokudara, and Enma stood there, shocked at what happened. Tsuna had complete fear in his eyes.

"The Tenth... was scared of himself?" Gokudara questioned. Yamamoto's cheerful grin was replaced with his a hard expression, trying to understand the situation. Enma only stared at the door, his bestfriend ran out of.

"M-Maybe we should follow him." He mumbled to Tsuna's guardians. They both nodded, about to head out the door.

"Don't worry Tenth I'm coming!" Gokudara proclaimed. They neared the door, but the teacher blocked their path, entering the clas.

"Oi! Get to your seats, class is starting." He ordered them, not allowing them to leave. Gokudara was going to protest, but Yamamoto and Enma held him back, dragging him to their seats.

"It's ok Gokudara, we can find Tsuna later." Yamamoto tried to calm down his friend. Gokudara, after calling him a baseball freak, eventually agreed. He shoved himself away from the two, and stomped to his seat. Enma sweatdropped at his actions. 'How does Tsuna handle him.'

They all walked to their usual seats. Enma's was behind Tsuna's empty desk. He sat next to the window, and next to Chrome. She was a guardian and might know the reason of Tsuna's strange actions.

"Um, Chrome?" He asked, turning towards her. She flinched at someone calling her name. She slowly peeked her head in his direction. She had a scared and inoccent look in her eye. Enma knew she had to know something after he saw the look in her eye. "D-Do you know what happened to Tsuna?" He asked timidly. He was concerned for him, but she didn't look like she could even talk.

She stiffened slightly. She didn't speak, but the look she gave Enma was begging, not to tell him anything. She definitely knew something but Enma couldn't force it out of her. She looked so frightened of everything.

"S-Sorry. I shouldn't have asked." He mumbled out an apology. She only looked forward with the same empty expression she had since class started. Enma gazed out to the window in thought. He had a feeling he knew what happened, recalling a conversation he had with Tsuna.

 _Tsuna and Enma where at Enma's house, where the Simon family lived. They were talking about the ring conflict with Varia._

 _"So you didn't know who your mist guardian was at the time?" Enma asked his friend. Tsuna laughed, embarrassed at the fact that he didn't know._

 _"Yea I didn't, I found out on the day of the mist battle." Tsuna told him, Enma pretended not to notice the pink tint in Tsuna's cheeks. "When Ken and Chikusa showed up I feared it was Mukuro, but it turned out to be a girl with an eyepatch and the same pinapple hair style. Gokudara claimed it was him, but I could tell she wasn't. She was completely different from him. She was full of innocence..." He mumbled out the last part._

 _"Really, and that was when you first met Chrome?" He asked. Enma felt like Tsuna enjoyed talking about her more than Kyoko._

 _"Y-Yea! She kissed me on the cheek!" Tsuna stuttered out. He was red and had his hand on the cheek she kissed. Enma laughed at his shy actions._

 _"Haha she kissed you! Why?" He asked with a smile, teasing his bestfriend. He could tell, even though Tsuna didn't, that he liked Chrome more than Kyoko. The way he said her name, and had a shine in his eyes. He never had that when he spoke about Kyoko._

 _"I-I don't know. She said I defended her or something, and she has been in my family ever since!" Tsuna finished with a smile. He was embarrassed to talk about that memory with alot of people, but Enma was his bestfriend, and he could be completely honest with him._

Enma knew something had to have happened between those two. He looked out the window full of worry. He wanted to help out, but he couldn't involve himself unless either of them asked. He then looked back at Chrome, her face never changed from that empty, scared look. 'What happened to you two...'

Tsuna had continued to hide from the world, in the lonely classroom. During lunch break, he could hear his friends looking for him. He could hear Gokudara running and screaming his name, followed by Yamamoto and Enma. He would occasionally hear stumbling sounds and a thud. Enma probably tripped.

He prayed they wouldn't find the room he was crying in. He couldn't face the world. He was a horrible friend and leader. He unintentionally broke the woman he loved. He thought their relationship was normal and fine, but he couldn't read all the underlined problems Chrome had. Even though she was wrong about Tsuna pitting her, how could she not assume that. She considered herself a freak... but Tsuna saw her as the most beautiful creature in the world.

A beautiful soul he shattered.

The tears didn't stop, but he muffled his voice with his hands, hoping nobody could hear him. He stayed there. Alone. He didn't know what to do. He feared anything he did would destroy what was left in her... but he had to do something. He couldn't leave her like that, he refused to leave her broken.

"I'll piece together her soul with mine..." He promised himself.

The final bell rang as he finished his thought. He was done crying. He was the Vongola Decimo after all. He couldn't mope and leave his family in a mess. He wiped the final tears before standing full of resolve. He was going to protect Chrome's feelings no matter what.

He slipped out the door undetected. He searched all around the school for her but couldn't find her, he began to give up and head home, deciding tomarrow would be a better day. Until he walked out the gate of Namimori.

Their was a small group in front of him, they hadnt noticed him yet. Enma, Gokudara, Yamamoto, Hana, Kyoko, Ryohei, and Chrome were all standing in front of Namimori middle. Ryohei was at the center yelling at Chrome.

When the school bell rang, Chrome had dashed away from her seat trying to leave as fast as possible from everyone. It was all in vain. The hallways were all cluttered and she had to squeeze through many kids.

She somehow manged to make it to the front gate unscathed, but outside of the gate in front of her, were Ryohei, Hana, and Kyoko all waiting for her. They wanted an explanation. Ryohei looked livid, ready to blow up. Hana didn't look mad, just wanted an explanation for betraying Kyoko. Kyoko just looked down and away, not able to speak, or face her former friend.

She then heard footsteps behind her, Enma, Gokudara, and Yamamoto, all seemed out of breath. They had been looking for Boss, but failed. They were just going to leave until they bumbed into them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yamamoto asked with his cheerful expression.

Ryohei just barked and pointed at Chrome. "Ask her!" He spat. He was pissed at Chrome for betraying his little sister. He was pissed at Sawada too, but couldn't find him.

"What are you talking about?" Enma asked, shocked at his harsh behavior to poor Chrome.

She couldn't speak, she hadn't spoke all day, and this was making it harder for her. She feared this would happen. They were all going to find out she went behind Kyoko's back and dated Boss. She was going to lose all her friends. She already lost Boss... and now she was going to lose everyone else.

Chrome only clutched her forearm with her hand. She looked guilty and sad. Only able to look down in response.

"See, she can't even speak!" He yelled at them. Yamamoto, Gokudara, and Enma, all looked confused, but didn't like the way he was treating the mist guardian. Until Hana explained.

"Kyoko and I found Tsuna and her on date together at the amusement park. They both went behind Kyoko's back and dated." Hana told them. She looked mad. Her friend Kyoko had been crying all weekend.

They all gasped after they found out. Enma was happy inside for a split second, until he remembered Tsuna's and Chrome's odd behavior. There was more to it. Gokudara couldn't believe it. The Tenth always said he like Kyoko so why Chrome. Yamamoto was surprised sure, but it shouldn't have mattered if they dated as long as they are happy, but they went behind Kyoko's back, which made it hard for him to be ok with it.

"Well! Say something Chrome!" Ryohei spat after everyone knew. She kept quiet, but she hugged her arm tighter and her eye grew in guilt and fear. "I thought so. How could you do that to Kyoko!" He roared. "She treated you like a sister! And you just ruined everything! Her and Sawada could of been happy together! You should of never done a damn thing!" He continued to yell, anger had consumed him. He couldn't think straight and just spoke harsher and louder with every word. "You pretend to be so inoccent, but your actually a huge fucking slu-"

A burning glove smashed into Ryohei's jaw, interrupting his words

Ryohei crashed and rolled along the ground. Everyone's eyes grew wide. Tsuna was standing in between him and Chrome. His hyper dying will was activate and he also had his gloves on. He actually struck one of his guardians. Ryohei looked up at him, completely shocked that Sawada would hit him so hard. No he wasn't looking at Sawada. It was Vongola Decimo. He looked like he wanted to be angry, but his eyes were red from crying and he had a deep saddness behind the look of anger.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, ever..." He ordered. Their was no room for argument at all. Ryohei wanted to yell back, he was angry at him too, but he was frozen in fear. In a single blow Ryohei could feel the frightening difference between their strength. He wanted to yell at no good Tsuna, but Vongola Decimo was the complete opposite of no good Tsuna. Ryohei was mad at no good Tsuna, but Vongola Decimo had taken his place. He was looking at Ryohei with sorrow. He didn't want his family to fight against eachother. He couldn't stand the thought of any one of them verbally abusing another. He loved all his family members, but Ryohei was out of line.

They did go behind Kyoko's back, but not out of lust, they loved eachother. That didn't give Ryohei the right to be so vindictive. He wouldn't not allow his family to act so angry towards eachother. He looked at him, somehow explaining everything with his eyes of honesty. Ryohei's eyes widened behind the meaning in Vongola Decimo's eyes. He could understand everything behind those calm eyes. And he realized how wrong he acted. Chrome was a family member just like the rest of them. She had every right to be happy with Tsuna, who was he to involve himself. He wanted to vomit at everything he just did. He saw Chrome as the little sister of the family, just like Kyoko. How could he be so abusive to someone he cared for as much as Kyoko.

"Chrome I'm sorr-" He wanted to cry at her. He was buried with guilt. But Chrome was gone. She vanished just like the mist. He punched the ground in frustration. How could he do that to his little sister. "Damn it to the extreme!"

Tsuna hadn't reverted back to normal, and still had the same look in his eyes. He was glad Ryohei was able to understand, but he lost Chrome again. Everyone else were still stunned at the events that transpired. Tsuna scanned his surroundings but couldn't find her. He knew he had to eventually talk to Kyoko, but his dying will was to talk to Chrome. "I'm going to look for her." He mumbled before flying into the sky, and blasting off in a random direction.

"Me too, to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled full of resolve to apologize. He ran in the opposite direction that Tsuna had. Kyoko had disbelief in her eyes. She didn't want to understand her big brothers actions, but she did. She slowly followed him with out anybody noticing.

"Tenth!" Gokudara cried as he flew away. He felt so helpless during the whole day and when he finally saw his beloved leader he only left again, leaving him with more questions than answers. Yamamoto placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry Gokudara. I'm sure Tsuna will explain everything eventually, but this is a personal problem of his, we can't involve ourselves unless he asks." Yamamoto said the same thing Enma was thinking earlier that day.

"Y-Yea Gokudara, I know Tsuna appreciates the concern, but he needs to do this alone." Enma said agreeing with Yamamoto. Gokudara looked like he was going to argue with them, but just nodded. they were right.

Chrome had used her mist flames to disappear, and go to the park. She was sitting alone on the swings. She saddly smiled to herself. Boss had saved her from the verbal out lash. She wanted to believe he did it out of love, she really did. But she felt like that was impossible. She felt horrible. Everything Ryohei said was true. She betrayed the sister she felt she had. She cried to herself. She felt more alone than ever. All her friends were probably going to leave her, now that they knew the truth. She felt someone take a seat on the swing next to her. She peeked at him. Her eyes grew in fear, she flinched, and she wanted to run away.

Ryohei was sitting next to her with the saddest look he ever had. His extreme attitude was replaced with a calm understanding. "Chrome I'm sorry... to the extreme." He mumbled.

Chrome grew a wide eye. She feared he was going to yell again, but he was apologizing to her. She said with a sniffle, "Why? You were right. I betrayed Kyoko." She said sadly.

Ryohei looked frustrated and scratched the back of his neck trying to explain. "I had no right to yell at you. You didn't betray Kyoko."

Chrome gasped at his words. Kyoko's older brother was actually taking her side. "But.."

"Chrome, I know you lied to Kyoko about your feelings for Sawada. I aslo know you only did that to protect Kyoko. But you both felt something for Sawada, and he chose you. How did you betray her." He explained. He wasn't taking sides, not anymore. They were both his little sisters. "Kyoko is still going to be upset, but everyone knows you care for all of us the way we care for you. We are a family. If you're happy with Sawada then I'm happy for you too."

Chrome felt her spirit lift itself out of turmoil with every word he spoke. His speech was full of a bright truth, like the sun. They were all a family. She wasnt going to lose them. She actually grew a smile for the first time that day. "Thank you." She said with a small smile.

He smiled back at her. Until she said something he never expected. "I'm jealous Kyoko has a big brother to protect her..." She mumbled sadly. She never said it out right, but saw him as a big brother. He always blew away the family's problems with his fist. He saved them during the battle for the Vongola sky ring at the gym. He aslo went to go rescue her after she was kidnapped by the Simon family. And the thing that always made her feel like he was a big brother, was when the future version of him carried her weak body to the underground base.

He gasped a little at her honest words. He never knew how alone she actually felt. He then smiled and ruffled her pinapple hair. "What are talking about! I'm your big brother to the extreme!" He outright stated. It was the simple honest truth, no one could deny that to either ot them.

Chrome gasped and she looked up at him, his smile was so contagious. Her hair became a little messier, but she gave him a full blown smile back. She had her big brother.

They both felt comfortable, until Ryohei asked his little sister something he wanted to. "So, um how are you and Sawada?" He wanted to ask since they made up.

Chrome grew visibly stiff, but decided she had to talk to someone about it. Who else, but her big brother. "We broke up." She spoke in a cracked voice trying to fight the tears that were building up.

Ryohei's eyes grew in shock. "What?!" He couldn't believe it. Before he knew it, Chrome hugged him and cried into his chest. She needed her big brother. Eventually Chrome was able to tell him the whole story. He only listened, he wanted to help her. She finished while wiping her tears.

"And then I ran home." She explained. Ryohei felt way more guilty now. He didn't realize how cruel he was until she finished, even though they made up, he felt horrible. He was determined now, more than ever to help her, to the extreme!

Chrome looked at him with a puffy eye waiting for him to speak. He had a thoughtfull expression, carefully thinking about all the information she gave him. He finally opened his mouth, finished with his thoughts before telling her, "Sawada would never date anyone out of pity! He is in love with you to the extreme!" He roared.

Chrome gasped at his answer. He had no idea how badly she needed to hear that. Maybe he was right, maybe Boss did genuinely love her. But she was just scared of giving him her lost precious possession. Her feelings. "But how can you be so sure?" She asked, she wanted to be certain before she made up her mind.

"Because he defended you when we first met you, and he has never changed his attitude towards you. No matter what has happened Sawada has stood beside all of us, not out of pity. But out of love to the extreme!" He yelled out. Tears were falling from his eyes as he praised the sky that encompassed their family.

Chrome grew a wide eye at how passionate Ryohei spoke. She recalled when she first met Boss. He accepted her so easily, and didn't let Gokudara say she was Mukuro. He didn't know anything about her, but always treated her nicely. He never did pity her. Ever. She grew a warm smile. Boss did love her. She began to feel a live again.

"So what are you gonna do Chrome?" Ryohei asked. After she told him, he lit up and agreed. They both walked away from the park in different directions.

They never did find out that Kyoko heard the whole thing. She cried to herself. She didn't know how to feel. Chrome loved Tsuna, but so did she...

Tsuna had been flying in the sky for a long time, he was growing tired but pushed his body to continue. 'This time I'm not gonna lose her.' He promised. He had looked everywhere and it was already dark. He decided to check Kokuyo Land again. He flew in that direction. He could see thanks to the light of the moonlight but didn't see her as he grew closer. He grew desperate as he neared it. Until he saw pinapple hair close to her home. "Chrome." He descended to the ground a little faraway from her. She didn't notice him as he reached Kokuyo Land. She was about to open the door. Tsuna was still faraway and was about to break into a run, until...

Mukuro Rokudo opened the door and smiled down at Chrome. Tsuna stopped and could only stare at his return. Neither one noticed him as he gazed on at them with a horrible realization.

Chrome tackled him into a hug, surprised at his return. He hugged her back. Smiling the whole time. Tsuna swore he saw her blush when he asked her something. She replied embarrassed, but with a smile.

Tsuna's heart broke and that smile she gave Mukuro was the final nail. He began to take a few steps back. He felt like such a idiot. 'How could I believe I had a chance against Mukuro.' His eyes were burning with realization and anguish. 'She doesn't need me... I was just a replacement until he came back...' He turned around, taking off into a run. His eyes stung with tears. He shouldn't have fought fate. He should of just ended up with Kyoko and let Chrome fall in love with Mukuro. 'Why! Why did I have to fall in love with her!.. I'm so stupid... Chrome could never love a useless loser like me anyways! I honestly thought she needed me... But I'm just no good Tsuna... I honestly thought we could be happy together... It's not fair... I love you Chrome... But you only used me...'

* * *

 **Thanks for reading please leave a review. I hope you enjoyed :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The unchanged course of fate

Chrome had walked home, after her conversation with her big brother. She was at the front door and couldn't believe Mukuro was in front of her. She was overjoyed and tackled him into a hug. She couldn't help it. She finally made a decision for Boss and at the same time Mukuro came back. He smiled down at her, but could tell she was excited about something else.

"I missed you too Chrome, but is there something else you are happy about?" He asked smiling down at her. She blushed a little and looked up at him with a loving smile, and a hint of embarrassment.

"I'm going to confess to Boss tomarrow!" She squealed in his arms. She was so happy, she didn't notice the tearful teen she loved, run a way with a broken heart. Mukuro had little shock in his eyes before he looked away from her and towards a presence he felt. He looked around, but didn't see anyone. He shook the feeling away. He smiled down at her.

"Chrome let's talk inside and you can tell me all about it. M.M. has already made tea." He said as he guided her in. He looked back once again, he had a horrible nagging feeling in the back of his mind. He felt someone saw them, but couldn't understand why it gave him anxiety for Chrome's sake.

Tsuna could only run. He didn't wipe the few tears that escaped him. He felt devistated. He loved Chrome, but that smile she gave Mukuro was to much to bare. He had no idea that is was a smile meant for him.

He continued to run until he lost the strength to keep going. He wass breathing heavily with a wheezing sound, do to fatigue and sadness. He had his hands on his knees catching his breath until he looked around and noticed the familiar place he was at. He wanted to smile, but the embrace between Mukuro and Chrome flashed in his mind and he lost all hope again.

Kyoko still hadn't left the park after she secretly overheard the conversation between Chrome and her brother. She felt so desperate and confused. She couldn't be mad at either Tsuna or Chrome. The story Chrome told was so innocent. She wanted to forgive them, but she also wanted to be Tsuna's only love. He had fought so bravely for all of them and to lose him was heartbreaking.

She was wiping a tear on her face, and was about to finally leave until she saw the man she loved, crying and catching his breath. Tsuna was looking around with an expression Kyoko couldn't stand. He looked so broken. His eyes widened when they fell on her. Kyoko couldn't be mad at him anymore, not after everything was explained to her. She timidly waved at him.

Tsuna could only stare at her. His emotions were in a tornado of despair, and he feared Kyoko would just ignore him. His eyes widened even more when he noticed her acknowledg him. He didn't know how to act. He tried to take a step towards her, but tripped. He heard a giggle he hadn't heard in a while. He looked up and Kyoko was in front of him offering her hand. He couldn't believe she was being her usual self, but Tsuna was glad, if even for a moment.

"T-Thank you Kyoko." He stuttered as he took it and stood up. He was a little relieved that she was her usual self, but he was still sad about what he saw in Kokuyo Land. She noticed the look in his eyes and looked at him worried.

"What's wrong Tsuna?" She asked innocently. She had shed her anger for him and Chrome. Tsuna had his eyes covered when she asked. He couldn't tell her. She would just become angry at him again. He didn't want to ruin the peacefull moment he had with her after so long.

"It's nothing Kyoko, don't worry about it." He said with a smile. She still looked confused at him. He couldn't take the innocent look in her eyes and blurted everything out. "I saw Chrome with Mukuro holding eachother. She looked so happy with him..." he spoke while he gave her a hug. He needed some from of comfort.

"Tsuna..." She could only mumble through his shirt. She had wide eyes at his words. He sounded so broken. How could she be angry at an innocent kid who just had his heart ripped apart. They sat next to eachother as Tsuna explained how he saw them. Kyoko was listening intently. When he finished, Kyoko had felt a little hope in her heart. She still had a chance with Tsuna.

"What are you going to do Tsuna?" She asked worried. She had one hand over his. He looked at her with his bloodshot eyes. He gave her a desperate look, as if it didn't matter what he did.

"Let them be happy together..." He mumbled sadly. He lost Chrome to Mukuro from the start. She always loved him, not Tsuna. He just wanted the woman he loved to be happy. He never wanted to see the fear he saw in her eyes that morning. It was best if he just distanced himself from her so she could be happy.

"Don't you get to be happy?" Kyoko said while looking at his sad eyes. She rubbed her thumb on his hand to comfort him. "You should be happy with someone who loves you." She said scooting closer to him. Tsuna looked at her with a little bit of disbelief at her actions.

Kyoko new the truth of Chrome's feelings, but she didn't want to lose Tsuna. She could of told him the truth, but that would mean never having a chance with Tsuna again. He was listening to her words, as if he realized something. "Kyoko... do you still love me?" He asked staring into her eyes. He could just be happy with her right?

Kyoko looked at him with her big orbs. This was her only chance, she had to take it. She slowly lifted her head and leaned up, reaching for Tsuna's lips.

Tsuna stared at the lips closing in on him. This was meant to be. He had no choice in the matter. Chrome loved Mukuro and not him. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable...

Chrome had arrived at school early the next day. She could barely sleep last night. She was so excited to be with Boss again. She was going to apologize to Boss for breaking up with him and tell him her true feelings for him. She was waiting at the front gates with her eye scanning every student that arrived. She was growing nervous. She had never confessed to someone, but it was Boss...

She looked down the street, and smiled seeing Boss as he tripped over his own foot. She was about to run up to him, but noticed someone help him up. Chrome grew a wide eye as Kyoko helped Tsuna to his feet. Kyoko was mad at both of them, why would she help Boss. She grew cold when she saw Kyoko place her lips on his cheek to greet Boss. He thanked her and greeted her too. He faced the school and his eyes land on Chrome. She looked at him with complete and utter betrayal...

She quickly turned around as Boss was about to run after her. She couldn't believe what she just saw. Boss was with Kyoko. She hated herself. If she never broke up with Boss this would of never happened. She had broke his heart. How could she believe he would wait for her.

She never cried so much... She went to the one place she felt comfortable.

She sat down on the swings and was reminded of the day she talked to Boss at the park. She couldn't help but let a few tears fall with a sad smile. That was the first time Chrome felt she wasn't a monster. Boss had been so honest and comforting. How could she ever mistake that for pity. She wished she could relive that day, if just once.

She only clutched at the chains that held the swing. She hated how she lost Boss forever. She couldn't be mad at Boss. She left him. She ruined her only chance at happieness. She was going to cry more tears, until she heard a desperate run closing in on the park. She didn't want to believe who it was. She was only going to be hurt again.

"C-Chrome..." Tsuna whispered seeing her. She shouldn't cry. He walked up to her and reached for her, but she flinched away. She was scared of him again. Tsuna gasped a little not believing her scared nature. She looked at him with tears in her eye. He looked so confused as is not believing she was upset.

"Why Boss...?" She quivered out. She couldn't handle the fact that she was never going to be held or kissed by him again. Tsuna looked a little confused. Until he bent down and reached for her cheek slowly, to not scare her. He had a soft expression on and wiped her tears. Chrome gasped a little. He had the same look in his eyes when he told her that she wasn't normal. She couldn't understand it. She felt the same warmth and comfort as that day. Their day at the park.

"What do you mean Chrome?" He asked, honestly confused. He didn't like it when she was sad. He promised he would protect her feelings. He didn't care who she was with as long as she was happy. So why was she crying?

"Why did Kyoko kiss you..." She asked broken hearted. Tsuna gasped a little before he grew a soft smile. He kept his hand on her cheek softly before he surprised her. He placed his feeling into his lips and kissed her. Chrome only stared wide eyed as his lips graced hers. He moved them with such a loving nature.

Chrome felt as if she was reliving evey moment she had with him. She craved to be with him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and forced a deeper kiss. He didn't hesitate to give her the passion she was begging for. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the swing until they were both standing and kissing with all the love they had for eachother. Tsuna slowly broke away and smiled down at her. She still had a puffy eye, and looked confused. Tsuna then gave her the answer for her previous question.

 _Tsuna closed his eyes, awaiting the inevitable. He decided that this was his fate. He shouldn't fight it anymore, that was until a few simple words played in his mind._

 _Boss, am I normal?_

 _Tsuna opened his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. He couldn't kiss Kyoko. He loved Chrome and her only. "Kyoko stop!" Tsuna begged right before she could kiss him. She froze at his plea._

 _"Tsuna..." She asked slowly opening her eyes, until she felt his lips on her, except not her lips, on her forehead. He was hugging her._

 _"I'm sorry Kyoko, but I love Chrome..." He said after kissing her forehead. He didn't want to lose her no matter what. Even if she loved Mukuro, he couldn't bare to see himself with anyone, but Chrome. But he also didn't want to lose Kyoko as a friend. She was a gentle sout who helped everyone._

 _Kyoko could only stare, shocked at his actions. 'They really do belong together...' She had yelled and fought with them both because she felt it was unfair, but her eyes were open to how they felt about eachother. She hated herslef for wanting to take advantage of Tsuna. He only had eyes for Chrome. She cried a little in his hug before deciding it was best to be truthful._

 _"She does too..." Kyoko mumbled. She hugged Tsuna back. She had to let go of her feelings and let them be happy. Tsuna stiffened a little at Kyoko's words. He looked at her not believing what she just said until Kyoko explained everything to him. She told him how she followed her brother, and over heard their conversation. "And she said she was going to confess tomarrow. She doesn't love Mukuro, Tsuna." She finished with a tearful smile, but they were tears of joy. Tsuna and Chrome really did belong together._

"Because I love you..." He spoke full of honesty. Chrome looked completely caught off guard by that answer. She didn't understand it at all. Then she realized that he just admitted his love for her.

"You love me...?" She asked looking at him with disbelief. He could only look at her with loving eyes.

"Kyoko told me that you were going to confess today. She was just saying hi to me." He explained to her. Chrome grew a wide eye. Kyoko knew she was going to confess. She helped Chrome in the end. Then that means she wasn't mad at either of them. Chrome felt the tears of joy in her coming out and buried her face in Boss's chest.

Tsuna could only be happy with Chrome in his arms. He felt so stupid for believing he lost Chrome forever. Chrome could only cry in Boss's arms. She was so happy. They didn't have to be apart ever again. "I love you too Tsuna." She finally confessed her feelings to him. He wasn't her Boss anymore. She was her Tsuna and the man she loved. They both kissed full of happieness and joy. They didn't care if everyone in their family was peeking at them to see if they would end up together. They were finally a couple that didn't have to hide their love.

She wasn't normal... She was the most beautiful person Boss had ever met.

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed. But that doesn't mean I'm done writing TsunaXChrome this was just my first and I enjoyed writing it. But if you guys felt like that wasn't enough please read my crossover fic for more beautiful scenes between my favorite pairing. The moments between Boss and Chrome are just as powerful, if not more beautiful and its also the main paring. The TsunaXChrome moments start at chapter 11 if you need to read more TsunaXChrome! Thanks for reading all the way to the end of this story. I promise to write more of my favorite couple and hope you guys continue to read and enjoy. I think I'm a finish my more mature story, it was love, before writing a new one. But till next time thanks for the support! :)**


End file.
